Falling in Love
by angel-twinklez
Summary: This is simply a fic that shows other characters' point of view on Eriol and Tomoyo. RR everyone![Complete]
1. Sakura

I'M BACCCCCKKKKKK!!!!! I know, I know, I disappeared again, but I could explain! "Please Don't Cry" was annoying the heck out of me! I can't make a perfect plot for it, so I'm kind of putting it on a (maybe) permanent hold. But to make up for it, I'm starting on a new fic! -^_^- I hope you guys enjoy this, because it's the first time I'm going to try this out. Okay, enough talking. I have more plans, but if you want to read them, go read my personal profile. Easy as that! Now, on to the first chapter!

Chapter one: Sakura

For once in her life, 15-year old Sakura Kinomoto was early for school. VERY early, as a matter of fact. This is because a certain Guardian Beast of the Seal decided to wake her up an hour earlier and yelled in her ear that she was an hour _late_ for school. The moment she realized that she was actually early, she made a vow to not feed Kero-chan and make him suffer for waking her up. But for now, she decided to catch up on her sleep by going to her class and dropping her head to her desk. When she got there, she was a little surprised to see her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, sitting on her desk and drawing something. 

Sakura wasn't all that surprised to see her best friend there because she always knew that Tomoyo was _never_ late. But how early did she go to school? Even she had no clue about that.

Tomoyo didn't look up when Sakura entered the room. That was because she was too engrossed with whatever it is she was drawing. Sakura, getting her sleep back all forgotten, decided to make her presence known.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan," she greeted, smiling brightly at the raven-haired girl. Tomoyo finally looked up, surprised to hear her usually-late-best-friend.

"Morning Sakura-chan," she replied, surprise and amazed evident in her amethyst eyes. "Why are you early today? That's not you to be early." Sakura immediately frowned and dumped her stuff in her desk before sitting in a chair in front of Tomoyo's desk.

"Kero-chan thought it was funny to pretend that I was an hour late for school," she said. Tomoyo giggled.

"I see," she said before going back to her drawing. Sakura looked at it.

"What are you drawing there Tomoyo-chan?" she asked. Tomoyo finished her drawing before holding it up for Sakura to see. It was a portrait of a cherry blossom tree, and under it were her, Sakura, Syaoran Li, Sakura's boyfriend and Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sakura squealed, seeing how Tomoyo perfectly drew each of them.

"This is beautiful Tomoyo-chan!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo blushed, yet smiled proudly at her drawing.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," she said. At that moment, the door to their classroom opened, revealing a dark-haired boy with sapphire eyes framed with glasses. It was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Now normally, Sakura would be oblivious about everything around her. Though that's not the case when it comes to love. In fact, she can point out a person who's in love from a mile away, having experienced it herself 3 years ago with Syaoran. So she was pretty quick to notice how Tomoyo's eyes lit up the moment Eriol walked in. She also noticed how Tomoyo's smile was a bit more wide when she greeted Eriol. Looking at Eriol, it was pretty obvious that Tomoyo was the only person in his line of vision.

Sakura wondered what's going on between these two. Sure, she's seen them getting closer and closer as days went by, and once she accused Eriol of taking Tomoyo away from her, but she bit her tongue, seeing how Tomoyo quite enjoyed Eriol's company, and vice versa. But right now, she was getting this vibe (no, it wasn't magic, she was sure of it) that they haven't shown their affection to each other.

"Hello Eriol-kun," she said, deciding to interrupt their little eye contact. It worked. Eriol blinked a few times before giving Sakura a smile, as if realizing that Tomoyo wasn't alone in the room.

"Hello Sakura-chan. You're early today," he replied. His eyes showed amusement when Sakura frowned once more.

"No need to remind me," she said, imagining what she would do to Kero-chan as soon as she gets home from school. Eriol focused his gaze back to Tomoyo, who was giggling at Sakura's reaction.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan," he said. Sakura looked at her best friend, who turned to Eriol and gave him a bright smile. If Sakura was oblivious to love, she would've failed to notice that Tomoyo's cheeks had a tinge of pink in them. 

"Morning Eriol-kun," she replied. Again, they shared some kind of silent conversation just by staring at each other. Just as Sakura couldn't take the silence, Eriol broke eye contact with Tomoyo once more and went over to his seat: behind Tomoyo.

Sakura watched as they communicated with one another. Eriol would say something that would cause Tomoyo to laugh, and in turn Tomoyo would say something that would bring out the witty-Eriol and then they would banter good-naturedly until Eriol would say something again that would cause Tomoyo to laugh. Sakura smiled. It was safe to say that her two friends were in love with one another.

Though it may not be obvious to other people, Sakura could see how Eriol would find ways to touch Tomoyo; from passing pencils to tapping her shoulder. It was also evident that they could both read each other's mind. She noticed this when Tomoyo turned to Eriol to see if he had an extra pen to find Eriol already holding one for her. She would then gratefully smile at him and turn back around, and before Eriol could even tap Tomoyo on the shoulder, she's already holding an eraser for him to use. Sakura continued to watch them until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see her boyfriend, Syaoran Li, smiling at her.

"Morning Sakura," he said before kissing her on the cheek, making her blush. Even after all this time, Syaoran could still make her blush just by a simple touch or kiss.

"Morning Syaoran," she replied. She was then suddenly aware that it was almost time for classes to start. She jumped off the seat that she was sitting and fixed her stuff on her desk before sitting. Syaoran took his seat behind her.

"So, what have you been doing all this time?" he asked. Sakura smiled and glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol before turning to Syaoran.

"Nothing. Just watching two people fall in love," she replied.

All right! That's chapter one! Chapter two will be Syaoran's point of view! Please Review! See ya!


	2. Syaoran

Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me tell you, this week was SO overwhelming because of my schedule in school... I'm just glad that it's the weekend! Anyways, how about the next chapter? Sounds good? Okay! -^_^-

Chapter 2: Syaoran

Syaoran Li hates Eriol Hiiragizawa. This was nothing new, of course, but that little statement describes everything that Syaoran feels for his reincarnated ancestor. Ever since Eriol entered their (meaning him, Sakura and Daidouji-san) lives, nothing was ever the same. So technically, Syaoran already hated Eriol in Day one.

One would think that after all these years, Syaoran's hatred for Eriol would wither and would soon consider him as a friend. This wasn't the case for Syaoran though. His hatred for Eriol never wavered, so in this case, Syaoran would hate Eriol until the day he dies. Even if Syaoran couldn't exactly remember anymore _why_ he hates Eriol in the first place, he would always hate him.

Although...

Syaoran would rather eat a bucket of worms everyday than admit this to anyone (yes, that includes his girlfriend, Sakura), but...

He owes Eriol. A LOT.

Syaoran sighed, leaning back into the tree that he was currently sitting on. That's right; he owes Eriol A LOT. You see, if it wasn't for him and his mischievous ways, he wouldn't even be with Sakura right now. If it weren't for him, Syaoran wouldn't keep falling in love with Sakura everyday whenever she smiles at him or holds his hand. If it weren't for Eriol, Syaoran would still be pining over Sakura and would turn red everytime she turns his way and would never have the guts to tell her how much she meant the world to him.

Yes, he owes Eriol a lot, and Eriol knows it. Syaoran also knows that Eriol knows that Syaoran knows it. Syaoran also knows that he's confusing himself at this very moment. Hence, Syaoran Li hates Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran scowled.

_Damn you, Hiiragizawa,_ he thought. As if on cue, Eriol came out of the school doors, searching the school grounds like he was looking for something. Or _someone_. Syaoran smirked.

_Speak of the devil,_ he thought as he watched (more like glared, actually) Eriol as he found what he was looking for and walked towards the picnic tables, where Daidouji-san was currently sitting, reading a book while eating quietly. Syaoran watched as Eriol asked Daidouji-san if he could sit with her, which the raven-haired girl accepted with a smile. Eriol then took a seat in front of her and the two started talking to each other.

Syaoran shook his head. He did NOT (and I repeat _NOT_) like the way Daidouji-san was spending so much time with Eriol. Didn't the girl know how _dangerous_ Hiiragizawa is? Eriol must've done something to her to make Daidouji-san spend so much time with him. Syaoran didn't like that one bit.

Sure, Daidouji-san had a major part in putting Syaoran and Sakura together, but that was because she was helping Eriol. Syaoran just doesn't get it. How could someone as beautiful and intelligent as Daidouji-san get so easily manipulated by his annoying nemesis?

But...

Again, he'd rather get struck by lightning again and again rather than admit this to anyone, but...

It's very obvious to him just how much Eriol cares for Daidouji-san. He could tell just how much she means to him and Syaoran knows Eriol would go through hell and back just to protect her. If he wasn't mistaken, Daidouji-san also cares a great deal for him. Heck, he could even say (dare he say it?) that they're in love with each other. Syaoran inwardly shuddered. The moment these two end up together would be the moment Syaoran's life would end. This is because he knows that Eriol's day isn't complete unless he teases his "cute descendant". And if he ends up with Daidouji-san, then Eriol would manipulate the poor girl even more and make _her_ tease Syaoran too, leaving him no peace. It's going to feel like there're _TWO_ Eriols. God knows one Eriol is enough, but _TWO?_

"Syaoran," Sakura's voice broke Syaoran's thoughts, _almost_ causing him to nearly fall off the tree. If he didn't have fast reflexes, he would've fell. He looked down at his girlfriend.

"Can you come down? You know I can't go up there," Sakura said, looking down at her skirt. Syaoran allowed himself to smile before jumping off the tree and landing perfectly in front of Sakura.

"Anything I could help you with Sakura?" he asked. Sakura smiled, making Syaoran's heart beat faster. God, he's _so_ in love with her.

"Well, Chiharu-san wants you, Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan to eat with her, Yamazaki-kun, Naoko-chan and Rika-chan," she said. Syaoran nodded.

"Okay, you go on ahead. I'm going to call Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan, okay?" with that, Sakura quickly kissed him on the lips before darting off to where Eriol and Daidouji-san were sitting. For a moment, Syaoran stood there, taking in the sweet scent of Sakura. Finally, he went off to the direction where Mihara-san and everyone else were.

Yup, some things are just better left unsaid...

Chapter 2's done! To tell you the truth, this took me awhile to do. Why is that, you ask? Because I've had so much disturbance it got on my nerves. Not to mention the fact that I keep losing my train of thought. I hope you got the last line, but if you didn't, what Syaoran meant by _some things are better left unsaid_ is that you know how there were those things he'd rather do than to admit that Eriol and Tomoyo are in love with each other and that he owes Eriol a lot? THAT'S what he means by that line, okay? All right! Don't forget to review everyone! Chapter 3 would be Yamazaki's POV! hehehe... this is going to be funny! Until then, see ya! ^_~


	3. Yamazaki

I'm sorry you guys! I didn't notice Chapter 2 was short! Aw… now I feel VERY bad!!! But at least I poster Chapter 3 now, right? ^-^ But still… I'M SORRY!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Yamazaki

"Nice for you to join us Tomoyo-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun," Chiharu said as soon as Daidouji-san and Eriol sat down with them. Takashi immediately turned to Syaoran and smirked. Just as he thought; Syaoran was already glowering at Eriol as soon as he sat down beside Daidouji-san. Some things just never changed. Takashi clapped his hands and beamed. It's show time!

"Great! You guys are just in time to hear my story about where fireflies got there-" he never got to finish what he was saying when Chiharu smacked him on the head, to everyone's amusement.

"OW! Chiharu! Eriol, help me out here," he cried, rubbing his head. When Eriol didn't reply, Takashi looked at him to find Eriol staring at Daidouji-san, who was putting up her hair in a ponytail, then picking up her lunch and eating it so her hair wouldn't get in the way when she eats. Takashi rolled his eyes.

"ERIOL!" he exclaimed. Eriol finally tore his eyes away from Daidouji-san and raised an eyebrow at Takashi.

"Why didn't you help me out?" he asked. Eriol shrugged.

"You have to admit Takashi, we don't really need to know about where fireflies got their light," he replied. Then he went back to staring at Daidouji-san. Takashi didn't know what to think. Eriol, his supposedly partner-in-crime, _didn't_ back him up? Surely he was dreaming! But he knew he wasn't. _Why would he do that?_ He thought. His thought was answered as soon as he thought about it._ Daidouji-san._ Takashi should've seen it; the way Eriol keeps staring at her.

It's not like Takashi could blame Eriol for starting at the raven-haired lady. When Takashi doesn't tell stories, he could be very observant. So technically, he sees and knows A LOT of things. Take Daidouji-san, for instance. Takashi has seen Daidouji-san grow from a pretty girl into a lovely lady. Daidouji-san's face has lost its baby face and matured to a delicate feature. Her amethyst eyes have gotten brighter, and her long, raven hair fell softly on her back. Daidouji-san's soft smile just lights up every feature of hers. Her body curved at the right places that Takashi swore every girl would kill to have her body. To add to her already perfect features, Daidouji-san's sweet personality compliments just about everything else she has. So really, Takashi couldn't really blame Eriol.

Takashi had seen many admirers of Daidouji-san. He also noticed that it just seems to grow everyday. He can't really blame them. If Takashi weren't dating Chiharu, he'd probably be one of those admirers. Hey, it's normal for every guy to think Daidouji-san's beautiful. And yet…

Takashi snickered inwardly. Every admirer of Daidouji-san knows that other than him and Syaoran, the only guy Daidouji-san pays any attention to is none other than Takashi's comrade, Eriol.

Takashi doesn't need to lie to know that Daidouji-san sees no other guy except Eriol. The way she seems happier with Eriol and how the world seems to disappear whenever she was around him is enough to let every guy know that Daidouji-san is not available. But one thing that Takashi can point out from Daidouji-san is that her eyes would always, _always,_ fill up with love everytime she looks at Eriol. He should know; he stares at Chiharu like that all the time. Yes, Takashi knows that Daidouji-san is in love with Eriol. It doesn't take a genius (or a "liar", for that matter) to know that.

And judging by the way Eriol won't stop looking at Daidouji-san, it was obvious that Eriol want nothing more to do than to pull Daidouji-san to him and kiss her until he made every face around them turn red.

Suddenly, Takashi didn't feel mad anymore because Eriol didn't help him out, seeing as how his two friends could fall in love anytime. When they do, Takashi couldn't be anymore happier for them. If they could make each other happy, and it's quite obvious that they could without even trying, then Takashi's happy.

"Takashi?" Chiharu's voice made Takashi break out of his thoughts. He looked at his girlfriend, who was staring at him with concern written all over her face.

"Are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes already but you seem like you're in your own world or something," she said. Takashi smiled. Chiharu can be so cute when she's worried. Especially when she's worried about him.

"Not to mention that you haven't said a single lie all this time," Chiharu rambled on. Takashi took her hand, making Chiharu stop what she was saying and look at Takashi, surprised.

"I'm okay," Takashi replied. He looked back at Daidouji-san and Eriol, where Daidouji-san was now feeding both Eriol and herself while Eriol would say things that would cause her to laugh.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Takashi whispered to Chiharu. Chiharu blushed, causing Takashi to smile wider.

"Well guess what? I do," he said, causing her to blush harder. Suddenly, he felt her smack him on the head.

"TAKASHI YAMAZAKI!!!!!!!!"

Aw man!!! I think I wrote another short chapter! Please bear with me you guys! I'm trying as hard as I can to make my chapters long, really I am… I'M SO FRUSTRATED!!!! But anyway, here you go! Yamazaki's POV. I guess you can tell from now who's going to be next, right? Well, if you haven't guessed it yet, the next chapter would be Chiharu's POV. Okay? Great! You guys know what to do next! REVIEW!!!! And I'm REALLY sorry for having to make _another_ short chapter!!!! T_T


	4. Chiharu

I'm SO sad you guys! I lost my floppy disk that holds all (and I mean ALL) of my E+T fics! I can't believe I'm SO careless!!! T_T Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Have you guessed who's POV I'll be using this time? If you still haven't guessed it, it's… * drum roll please ^_~ * CHIHARU MIHARA! Yup!

For some good news… For those of you who read my Profile, I was thinking about doing a trilogy on the couple, right? I'm happy to inform you that I've got a plot for it! * squeals * But I still have to wait for how the plot's going to start and how I'll be able to end it but still continue on with the sequels… I didn't think it was going to be THIS hard!

I know this is off-topic and all, but I'm DYING to know: If any of you, my dear readers, watch Inuyasha… Do Inuyasha and Kagome end up together? Or do they _not_?

Okay, enough of my babbling. Here's Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Chiharu

Chiharu sweatdropped. Everyone was staring at her, and she has no idea _how_ she'll explain this one. She looked at Yamazaki, who's currently seeing stars. Nope, there's no way _he'll_ be able to help her.

"Chiharu-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked, concern written all over her face. Beside her, Li-kun was smirking. Chiharu blushed. _This is SO embarrassing,_ she thought.

"Of course Sakura-chan! Nothing to worry about!" she replied, laughing nervously. She saw Sakura exchange worried looks with Naoko-chan.

"What did you do to Yamazaki-kun anyway?" Rika asked, staring at Takashi with a raised eyebrow. If possible, Chiharu blushed even more.

"I guess I hit him a bit hard," she said. Naoko snorted.

"A _bit_? Chiharu-chan, you're my friend and everything, but if you hit Yamazaki-kun any harder than you already did, I swear, he'd be in a coma right about now!" she exclaimed. At this time, Chiharu's face was so red you could fry eggs by using her face.

"Did he say something to offend you Chiharu-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Chiharu shook her head, her face still red. Beside Tomoyo, Eriol was trying hard not to laugh. Chiharu glared at him.

"And what are _you_ laughing at Hiiragizawa-kun?" she said. Eriol couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing, much to everyone's amusement, which surprisingly irritated Chiharu even more.

"You think this is funny?!" she yelled out. Eriol nodded, unable to speak from laughing too hard. Chiharu fumed.

"What kind of a friend are you Hiiragizawa-kun? Laughing at Takashi while he's out cold!" she spat out. Eriol calmed down a little and smiled at Chiharu.

"I'm not laughing because he's knocked out," he replied. Chiharu crossed her arms.

"Then why WERE you laughing?" she asked. Eriol chuckled.

"I'm laughing because you could actually hit someone _so_ hard that they'll end up out cold!" he exclaimed. Then he burst out laughing again. Chiharu couldn't take it anymore.

"_WILL YOU QUIT LAUGHING?! IT'S NOT FUNNY!_" she cried out. To her surprise, Tomoyo spoke.

"Chiharu-chan, don't get mad at Eriol-kun. It's not going to help Yamazaki-kun if you get mad at him," she said. Chiharu's jaw dropped. This wasn't happening! _NOT_ happening!

But she knew it was. And she couldn't believe it. Tomoyo-chan, the _one_ person that always defends her when she hits Takashi and everyone defends Takashi and not her, is now defending _Hiiragizawa-kun_ over her? This couldn't be!

"You're defending _him?_" she asked, still not quite believing what she was hearing. By now, everyone was watching intently. Yes, it was _that_ rare to find Tomoyo-chan _not_ defending Chiharu-chan. Tomoyo blushed.

"But Chiharu-chan, it really _isn't_ Eriol-kun's fault," she said. Chiharu couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But he was making fun of me!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No he wasn't," she replied. Chiharu was too shocked to speak. Tomoyo then decided to continue.

"Eriol-kun was just pointing out how powerful your ability of hitting people are," she finished. Seeing Chiharu's still shocked face, she blushed again and continued to eat. As soon as she did, everyone continued what they were doing. Chiharu recovered from her shock and glared at Eriol, who was staring at Tomoyo while she was eating.

_Thanks a lot Hiiragizawa-kun,_ Chiharu thought, staring back at Takashi.

_You just took the one person who defends me when it comes to me hitting Takashi._ Chiharu frowned. What does Tomoyo-chan see in Hiiragizawa-kun anyway?

At this thought, she decided to observe the couple. Eriol was still staring at Tomoyo. Chiharu looked closely. It seems as if Eriol was staring at her with shock, impressed, pride and… is that love?

Chiharu decided to observe amethyst-eyed friend. To someone, it seems that Tomoyo was oblivious to the world around her while she's eating, but Chiharu noticed that Tomoyo had pink stains on her cheeks. Is it possible that she _knows_ Eriol's staring at her?

Chiharu continued to observe her two friends' actions. Eriol finally realized that he was staring at Tomoyo and decided to read the book that Tomoyo brought with her. If Chiharu weren't observing them, she would've failed to notice that Eriol's cheeks were red before he covered his face with the book, which, Chiharu doubt he noticed, was upside down. Chiharu studied him.

Okay, she has to admit, Eriol was one gorgeous guy. With indigo hair that falls over his eyes, and beautiful azure eyes behind glasses, he radiates off this charming yet mysterious vibe that cause girls to fall all over him. Chiharu noticed that he also has a well-toned body. It was quite visible, and it showed even more during gym class. Chiharu blushed. She remembered when they had their swimming lessons, and Eriol came out of the boys' locker room only with his swimming trunks. The girls in their class practically jumped on him. She then remembered Eriol, while being tormented by the girls, only stared at Tomoyo, who was blushing. Chiharu now wonders if she was blushing from jealousy or from embarrassment? 

Chiharu then decided to watch Tomoyo. She watched as Tomoyo snatched the book from Eriol and lectured him about taking her stuff without permission. Eriol then decided to take her food and laughed when Tomoyo frowned at him while taking her food back. Eriol then made a deal to give her food back if she gives the book back, which she refused and told him to keep the food. Chiharu let a smile creep up her face. She finally knows why Tomoyo-chan was so quick to defend Eriol.

_She's in love with him,_ she thought. Her smile widened as she stared at Eriol.

_And he's in love with her too._

A frown soon replaced her smile. _Why don't they ever tell each other how they feel?_ She thought. Her heart broke whenever she sees both of them stealing glances at one another when the other wasn't looking, and the longing in their eyes was so obvious it cut like a knife through Chiharu's heart. It doesn't take a genius to know that both Eriol and Tomoyo want nothing but to be with one another, so what's stopping them? Then it hit Chiharu.

_They're afraid of rejection,_ she thought. Chiharu shook her head sadly.

_If they only knew,_ she thought. 

"Chiharu-chan, are you still mad?" Tomoyo's voice broke Chiharu's thoughts. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not mad anymore," she replied. Tomoyo beamed at her. It was then that Chiharu decided to give her little friend a push. She beckoned Tomoyo to come sit beside her, which Tomoyo reluctantly took.

"Is there something wrong Chiharu-chan?" she asked. Chiharu laughed and shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong Tomoyo-chan," she replied. Tomoyo stared at her in wonder.

"Then what is it?" she asked. Chiharu leaned in so she could whisper in Tomoyo's ear.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" she whispered. Tomoyo's eyes widened. Then she blushed.

"Chiharu-chan, what are you-" she was cut off by Chiharu.

"Tomoyo-chan, you know you love him. Just tell him," she said. Tomoyo tried to look innocent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied. Chiharu only stared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo stared back, and after a moment, she sighed.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" she finally asked, much to Chiharu's delight. She smiled at Tomoyo.

"What if he does?" she asked. Before Tomoyo could reply, Chiharu pushed her back to Eriol, who was staring at them with a curious look. Chiharu only hoped that Tomoyo would come to her senses soon. Sudden movements to her right made Chiharu look to find Takashi waking up. Chiharu grinned as Takashi stood up, his hand on his head where Chiharu had hit him.

"What happened?" he moaned. Chiharu giggled and kissed him on the cheek, to his surprise.

"Just girl-talk," she replied, smiling at Tomoyo.

All right! That's chapter 4! And YAY! I made this chapter longer than my previous ones! I'm so happy! How'd you like it you guys? Please Review! Next chapter would be Rika's POV! For now, see ya!


	5. Rika

Hey guys! Sorry if I didn't update sooner, but at least I'm updating now, right? -^_^-

For further news, I HAVE THE FULL PLOT AND STRUCTURE OF MY E+T TRILOGY!!!!! As soon as I'm done with this fic, I'll be starting it and I can't wait! Though I think I'll make a one-shot fic first, just so I could keep you guys anxious. ^_~

Please note this! Hehehehe… did I get your attention? Good, because PLEASE guys; TELL ME IF INUYASHA AND KAGOME END UP TOGETHER!!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!

All right, here's Chapter 5! Oh, and **amethyst sweet angel**, it may seem right now that I'm doing it by couples, but later on, it'll show that the POV's are connected... darn! Did I say that? * slaps forehead *

Chapter 5: Rika

Sasaki Rika carelessly flipped through the magazine she was currently reading.

_Have a Sassy Wardrobe for Summer!_ Rika raised an eyebrow at the article.

_Boring, though I like that sundress,_ she thought, turning the page.

_My Boyfriend left me for a GUY!_ Rika felt a smile creeping up her face. _That's sad, but still boring, _she said, turning the page once more. She was suddenly aware of a small nudge in her ribs, but ignored it. She thought it was just a figment of her imagination.

_NOW we're talking! Horoscopes!_ Rika thought triumphantly. Then she felt it again. That nudge. This time, it was a little harder. She brought down the magazine, irritated, to find Hiiragizawa-kun staring at her.

"What do you want Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked. He jerked his head to where Tomoyo-chan and Chiharu-chan were quietly talking.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked. Rika picked up the magazine again.

"Must be girl talk," she said, looking for her zodiac sign.

"Do you think they're talking about me?" Hiiragizawa-kun asked.

"What makes you say that?" Rika asked, not looking up from the magazine.

"Because they keep staring at me," he replied. Rika tore her eyes away from the magazine and checked if Hiiragizawa-kun was telling the truth or his head is just getting big. Sure enough, Chiharu-chan looks at Hiiragizawa-kun, then whispers something to Tomoyo-chan, who also looks at Hiiragizawa-kun, then whispers back at Chiharu-chan.

"I guess they are talking about you," she replied, going back to her magazine. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Why do you care if they're talking about you Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked. Was it just her or did Hiiragizawa-kun's cheeks have pink stains in them. Rika raised an eyebrow. Hiiragizawa-kun might be one of the school's bishounen, but he's not known for having a tomato face like Li-kun.

"I was just wondering," he replied. For some reason, Rika didn't believe that.

"Come on Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm not that stupid," she said. Another thought struck her.

"Do you like Tomoyo-chan Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked. Her thoughts were confirmed when Hiiragizawa-kun's face turned red.

"Actually, don't tell me. Your face says it all," she said. Hiiragizawa, looked at her, surprised.

"You can read my expression?" he asked. Rika wondered for a moment why he'd be so surprised, then realized that she actually read _Hiiragizawa-kun_'s expression, which was impossible… unless of course, if you're Tomoyo-chan, that is.

"Wow, I guess you're not that hard to read when it comes to love," she said. She giggled when Hiiragizawa's ears are now turning a brilliant shade or red.

"Did you ever tell her how you feel?" she asked. Hiiragizawa-kun looked down, and Rika noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"I know she only sees me as her best friend," he replied. Rika looked at Tomoyo-chan, who was blushing at what Chiharu-chan had told her.

"Did she say that?" she asked. Hiiragizawa-kun shook his head.

"So then how can you be so sure if you didn't hear it from her own mouth?" she asked. Hiiragizawa-kun just stared at her. Rika sighed. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun, I think you should tell her. If she says she only sees you as her friend, then at least you'll be VERY sure about it. Besides, it's better to have her as a friend than nothing at all, right?" she said. Hiiragizawa-kun stared off into space, his face thoughtful.

"You're right, Sasaki-san," he finally said. Rika smiled at Hiiragizawa-kun. It never occurred to her that Hiiragizawa-kun would actually talk about feelings. Especially _his_ feelings. To her, Hiiragizawa-kun was one of the most handsome guys in the school who smiled at anyone and would constantly tease Li-kun and Sakura-chan. It amazed her to find that Hiiragizawa-kun found love in her lovely friend.

Rika's thoughts were broken when Tomoyo-chan went back to sit beside Hiiragizawa-kun after a chat with Chiharu-chan. Rika picked up her magazine, pretending to be reading it but listened to Hiiragizawa-kun's and Tomoyo-chan's conversation.

"So what did Mihara-san want?" Hiiragizawa-kun asked. Rika was amazed to see Tomoyo-chan blush again. Of all the times Rika known her sweet friend, Tomoyo-chan was never the one to blush. Of course, she'd blush when something exciting happens (like Li-kun falling off the tree because Sakura-chan yelled at him while he was taking a nap. Rika giggled at that memory) and she'd whip out her video camera to tape the "kawaii" moment. To see Tomoyo-chan blush for something else other than that, it was truly amazing.

"She just wanted to know some things," she replied. Rika saw Hiiragizawa-kun stuck out his lower lip, giving him an adorable expression.

"Aren't you going to tell me Tomoyo-chan?" he asked. Tomoyo-chan giggled and playfully slaps Hiiragizawa-kun's face.

"You'll find out soon, Eriol-kun," she replied. Rika smirked. She can't believe Hiiragizawa-kun can't see that Tomoyo-chan is just as in love with him as he is with her.

"What were you and Rika-chan talking about?" The sound of her name made Rika pay more attention to her magazine. Just a little.

"You'll find out soon, Tomoyo-chan," Hiiragizawa-kun replied teasingly. Rika saw Tomoyo-chan smack him on the back.

"You're too much, Eriol-kun," she said, packing up her lunch.

"Are we still up for ice cream after school?" Hiiragizawa-kun asked. Rika resisted the urge to squeal. She could picture it now; Hiiragizawa-kun taking out Tomoyo-chan for ice cream, then telling her how much he loves her and Tomoyo-chan would say the same. Rika snapped out of it just in time to hear Tomoyo-chan's reply.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, giving Hiiragizawa-kun a genuine smile. Rika's eyebrows furrowed. She never saw Tomoyo-chan give anyone that smile before. Sure, Tomoyo-chan smiles as much as Hiiragizawa-kun, but sometimes, Rika could tell that Tomoyo-chan's smiles were a bit strained. It was the first time that she saw Tomoyo-chan smile that lights up every feature of her already lovely face.

Rika never said this to anyone, but she envied Tomoyo-chan a bit. Tomoyo-chan's beauty just comes naturally to her, and she doesn't need to do anything to make her look anymore beautiful than she already does. Once, when her, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan slept over Tomoyo-chan's house and they all woke up the next morning, everyone looked horrible with their hair all messy, but Tomoyo-chan was an exception. Sure, her hair was just as messy as everyone else, but it only showed just how beautiful she really is.

Rika shook her thoughts away. She's happy that Tomoyo-chan has found someone that loves her for everything that she is, because Rika knew that no one can fully appreciate just what Daidouji Tomoyo is capable of.

_No one that is, except for Hiiragizawa-kun,_ she thought, smiling.

"Guys, we have to go back to class now," Naoko-chan's voice broke Rika's thoughts. Slowly, everyone stood up from their comfortable position and started cleaning their mess. Rika watched as Hiiragizawa-kun pulled Tomoyo-chan up, and seeing their intertwined hands, they blushed. Rika giggled at their reaction.

_Take care of her, Hiiragizawa-kun. She's one rare and fragile creature,_ Rika thought before she waited for everyone else to finish stretching and heading off to the school.  
  
All right! End of Chapter 5! I'm looking forward for your reviews! Until then, see ya! * blows kisses *


	6. Terada

I know, I know, I'm starting to become tardy when it comes to posting up the next chapter, but can you blame me? I try to post it up as fast as I can, but school just keeps getting in the way!!! But at least I'm posting up the next chapter, right? Right! Okay guys! Here's chapter 6!  
  
  
Chapter 6: Terada  
  
  
Terada Yoshiyuki (A/N: is that right? I don't know if I spelled it right… * goes away to ponder about it *) nodded at his students as they entered his class. Who would've thought that he'd become a high school teacher teaching Miss Daidouji, Mr. Hiiragizawa, Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li, Miss Mihara, Rika, Mr. Yamazaki and Miss Yanagisawa again?

_Speaking of which,_ Terada thought as he watched Mr. Yamazaki and Miss Mihara come in, followed by Miss Yanagisawa (whose head is buried in a book as usual).

Rika comes in after them, and Terada smiled. The room seemed a bit brighter everytime she enters the class. Oh how he can't wait to marry her!

Rika passed by his desk, giving him a radiant smile. Terada would've blushed, but right now, he's a teacher and Rika's a student (as much as it pained him to think of it). So instead, he settled on returning her smile.

A sudden noise made Terada turn to look at the door and chuckled. It seems that Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiragizawa entered the class at the same time, which resulted in them getting squished together at the doorway. Mr. Li glared at Mr. Hiiragizawa, who merely smiled at him.

"Get out of my way, Hiiragizawa," he hissed. Mr. Hiiragizawa just chuckled.

"I would, if you weren't blocking my way," he replied. This angered Mr. Li even more. But before he could reply, Miss Kinomoto's voice was heard behind them.

"I hope you two aren't fighting again," she said. Suddenly, Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiragizawa stumbled in the class, falling to the floor. The door revealed Miss Daidouji and Miss Kinomoto, each having an amused smile on their faces.

"Good job Sakura-chan," Miss Daidouji said, smiling at the auburn-haired girl. Miss Kinomoto returned the smile.

"Good job Tomoyo-chan," she repeated. Both girls looked at the two boys, who were dusting themselves off the floor and were heading towards their desks, Mr. Li occasionally pushing Mr. Hiiragizawa to walk faster, who only walked slower to annoy Mr. Li.

As a teacher, Terada is required to be observant of his students to get to know them better. Every teacher knows that the only way to do that is to observe them, not communicate with them, because they'll only think you're eccentric and would never open up.

It's not like observing his students aren't fun. It is, as a matter of fact. For instance, Terada knows that Mr. Yamazaki keeps a book where he gets his little "facts". He also knows that Miss Kinomoto would fall asleep in the middle of Terada's lectures. And as soon as she does, Mr. Li would start burning a hole right through Miss Kinomoto's head from staring at her with a dreamy expression.

But the two people Terada finds most entertaining to watch are Miss Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa. Unlike Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji doesn't fall asleep in class. But Mr. Hiiragizawa was just as bad as Mr. Li, staring only at Miss Daidouji's back and nothing else. He would also do everything he can to impress Miss Daidouji, just so she could turn to him and congratulate him for a job well done.

To prove his point, Terada waited until his class was settled. As soon as they were, he began.

"Before I give you your quiz, let's have a little review, shall we?" his eyes twinkled staring at Mr. Hiiragizawa, who didn't notice because he was too busy staring at the raven-haired girl in front of him.

"How did World War 1 end?" he asked. As if on cue, Mr. Hiiragizawa's hand shot up in the air. Terada smiled. Just in time.

"Yes, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" he asked. Then Mr. Hiiragizawa would talk continuously, sometimes giving more than what was necessary. Terada gave him 2 minutes.

"That's enough, Mr. Hiiragizawa," he replied, smiling at the blue-haired boy. Mr. Hiiragizawa beamed. At that moment, Miss Daidouji turns to him, smiling and congratulating him for answering a question, then turning back without noticing that Mr. Hiiragizawa's face has turned into a brilliant shade of red.

Terada inwardly chuckled. Saying that watching Miss Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa is very entertaining was an understatement.

"All right everyone. Clear you desks," he said, grabbing the stack of papers on his desks. As he was passing the quiz papers, he saw Miss Daidouji turn to Mr. Hiiragizawa, wishing him good luck. Hiiragizawa smiled back and said the same. The entertaining part of this is that both of them started blushing. Realizing that Miss Daidouji was staring, she turned around, still red in the face. Mr. Li saw all this and was now scowling at Mr. Hiiragizawa. Terada thought this was the time to break all of this up.

"You may begin," he said. Instantly, he heard the scratching of pencils. At this time, Terada "worked", meaning he would pretend to be doing something when really, he's watching his students so none of them would be cheating.

And then he noticed Miss Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa once more. Terada watched as Mr. Hiiragizawa would look at a question, then would subconsciously stare at Miss Daidouji's head before turning back to his test paper, scribbling furiously.

Miss Daidouji, on the other hand, would look out the window and stare at the blue sky (much like Mr. Hiiragizawa's eyes, Terada mused) before turning back to her test paper.

Terada knows there's something going on between these two, but why won't they do something about it? It's not like there's anything stopping them from being together. Besides, Mr. Hiiragizawa isn't like 100 years older than Miss Daidouji (a/n: oh the irony! -^_^- * cough * moving along…).

That's when Terada had an idea. He's going to write to Mr. Hiiragizawa! The reason he decided to write to Mr. Hiiragizawa is because Terada finds it easier to manipulate a boy than a girl, and Terada really didn't want to face the wrath of Daidouji Sonomi if she finds out that her daughter's teacher is giving her a note encouraging her to tell how she feels to a boy (which she will, mind you. The Daidouji family has their ways of finding out the littlest things to the biggest things).

So, taking out a piece of paper and a pen, this is what Terada wrote:

_Mr. Hiiragizawa,_

_I only have one piece of advice for you. Tell her. You'd be surprised at what you'll find._

_Terada-sensei_

_P.S. You know what I'm talking about._

It was short, but it was all Hiiragizawa needs to know. Terada folded the note and placed it in his breast pocket. Then he turned to the clock. It was 5 minutes before his period finishes. Time to wrap things up for his students!

"All right class, stop writing and hand in your papers to the front," he said. A shuffle of papers was heard throughout the class. As soon as Terada collected all the papers, all his students left the classroom. Suddenly remembering the note, he dropped the stack of papers in his desk and went outside and called out the first person he sees.

"Miss Yanagisawa!" he yelled. Miss Yanagisawa turned, surprise.

"Yes Terada-sensei?" she asked.

"Tell me, do you have Mr. Hiiragizawa in your next class?" he asked. Miss Yanagisawa nodded, confused written all over her face. Terada fished out the note in his breast pocket and handed it to Miss Yanagisawa.

"Can you do a favor for me and give this to him for me?" he asked. Miss Yanagisawa nodded again, looking at the note on her palm.

"Thank you Miss Yanagisawa," Terada said. Miss Yanagisawa smiled at him, trying to cover her confusion.

"No problem, Terada-sensei," she replied before turning to go to her locker. Terada watched the girl leave.

_Please let that note reach Mr. Hiiragizawa's hand,_ he thought before entering the classroom to prepare for his next class.

All right! That's chapter 6! I think I made this a little shorter, because it's really hard to do Terada's point of view since there's not much background on him in CCS. So dear readers, can you guess at this point who the next person I'm going to do for the next chapter? If not, I suggest you read the part after Terada's students left his class more closely. Now, be good readers and review, okay? See ya! * blows kisses *


	7. Naoko

WOW! I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS! I had no idea you guys actually like this, but I'm flattered! Thanks you guys! * blows kisses * okay, for **amethyst sweet angel**, I guess it is kind of by couples… I actually never thought about it that way… I always thought I was doing it through connections, but, since it is by couples (which I SERIOUSLY never knew!), then it is! For **flitter bug**, I'M GLAD YOU TOOK NOTICE!!! Yeah, I don't really like kikyo either… I think she's a little thorn that's trying to ruin Inuyasha and Kagome! Grr… * cough * anyways, I'm glad you're an E+T fan! I just love that pairing! As for doing Sonomi Daidouji? I don't think so, probably because I've got this fic all planned out… maybe next time? * shrugs *

Oh you guys! I can't believe I've got my trilogy all planned out! I can't wait to start working on it! I'M SO EXCITED!!! Same goes for the one-shot (yes, I WILL make you guys anxious about the upcoming trilogy! insert evil laugh here)!

I guess I should warn you guys now: I ship Meiling+Touya and Nakuru+Yukito pairings. It's possible that you'll see these pairings in many of my fics, so please don't flame me Y+T fans! I like them too, but I'm more into the ships above! I'm sorry!!!!!

Okay, enough babbling. Here's chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Naoko

Yanagisawa Naoko cursed herself mentally for about the millionth time.

_Why oh why did I forget to give the note?_ She thought, running frantically around the school looking for Hiiragizawa-kun. And then it hit her. It was all Ryo Kisaki's fault! He just HAD to shove a book in front of her face as soon as she entered her last class!

Naoko groaned when she saw no sign of the blue-haired boy anywhere. _If I were Hiiragizawa-kun, where would I go?_ She thought. Since she didn't know Hiiragizawa-kun that well, Naoko just decided to look for Li-kun. On the way there, she bumped into Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan! Thank God I saw you!" she exclaimed, nearly flinging herself at the auburn-haired girl. Sakura looked confused.

"Is there something wrong Naoko-chan?" she asked, noticing her friend's distressed look.

"Have you seen Hiiragizawa-kun? I've been looking for him EVERYWHERE but it seems like he vanished into thin air!" she cried out, causing people around them to stare. Sakura giggled and placed her hands on Naoko's shoulder.

"Okay, first of all Naoko-chan, _breathe_," she said. Naoko did what Sakura-chan told her. After she's calmed down, Sakura-chan smiled at her.

"Hiiragizawa-kun left a long time ago with Tomoyo-chan. They went to the ice cream parlour," she said. Naoko smiled gratefully at Sakura-chan and hugged her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed and was about to run out of the school when Sakura-chan stopped her again.

"Why are you looking for Eriol-kun anyway?" she asked. Naoko-chan turned to her.

"I need to give him something," she said before running out. Outside, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was not hot and not cold either. Naoko smiled as she headed towards the ice cream parlour. 

_It's a good idea that Hiiragizawa-kun and Tomoyo-chan decided to go to the ice cream parlour. It's such a beautiful day today,_ she thought. This brought Naoko back to the task at hand. Why would Terada-sensei want to give a note to Hiiragizawa-kun? 

Then Naoko thought about her azure-eyed friend. Tomoyo-chan and him are getting a lot closer nowadays. It's also something that's _very_ evident. Naoko frowned.

She never admitted this to anyone, but she really doesn't want Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun to end up together.

She knows it's cruel of her to do that, but she couldn't help it! Tomoyo-chan's the only person left that hasn't changed ever since the rest of Naoko's friends have found their "love".

Take Sakura-chan, for instance. Sure, she might still be bubbly and cheery, but she's not as dense anymore ever since she met and fell in love with Li-kun. And Chiharu-chan. Sure, she might still be hitting Yamazaki-kun now and then, but Naoko knows that Chiharu-chan only does it now because that's the way she shows just how much she loves Yamazaki-kun. It goes for Rika-chan too. Ever since she turned 15, it's like she doesn't even know how to be a teenager anymore because she's always so busy planning for her upcoming wedding and she became "too mature" for a 15-year old.

Naoko sighed. She just doesn't want to lose Tomoyo-chan. She only wants Tomoyo-chan to stay sweet and feisty when she wants to. She doesn't want her to become a completely different person as soon as Hiiragizawa-kun comes and takes her away.

The sound of bells ringing broke Naoko's thoughts and found herself across the street from the ice cream parlour. There, on the windows, were Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun. Naoko watched as Hiiragizawa-kun takes a spoon of his ice cream and tell Tomoyo-chan to open wide, which she does without complaint. Then Hiiragizawa-kun bursts out laughing because he sees some ice cream on Tomoyo-chan's cheek and leaning towards her, he wipes it off her while keeping his eyes fixed on hers. Tomoyo-chan, realizing that they were really close, blushes and averts her gaze from him while takes a spoon from her ice cream and decides to feed it to Hiiragizawa-kun, who smiles cheekily at her before eating it.

Naoko sighed. How could she say something like her not wanting Tomoyo-chan to be with Hiiragizawa-kun? Tomoyo-chan's much more happier now, and it's all because of Hiiragizawa-kun. If Naoko were to tear them apart, she'd feel devastated to see Tomoyo-chan heartbroken, and Naoko would rather have Tomoyo-chan completely changed and happy with Hiiragizawa than to have her be the same and yet miserable.

Naoko fought the urge to cry. _I guess it's time to let my last friend go,_ she thought sadly before taking a deep breath and crossing the street to the ice cream parlour. Once inside, the smell of candy filled Naoko's nostrils as she walked to Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun's table.

"Hi," she said, surprising the dark-haired couple. Tomoyo-chan beamed at her.

"Naoko-chan, it's nice to see you here," she replied, scooting over to give her a seat, which Naoko gently declined.

"Is there something we could do for you Yanagisawa-san?" Hiiragizawa-kun asked, smiling politely at her. Naoko returned his smile.

"Actually, I forgot to give this to you," she said, pulling out the note and handing it to him. Hiiragizawa-kun took it, confusion written on his face.

"What's this?" he asked. Naoko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _He could be so stubborn sometimes,_ she thought.

"It's a note that Terada-sensei told me to give to you," she said. She watched Hiiragizawa-kun as he slowly opened the note and read the contents in it, then turning into a brilliant shade of red as he hastily folded it and stuff it in his pocket. Tomoyo-chan raised an eyebrow.

"So what did Terada-sensei want?" she asked, oblivious to Hiiragizawa-kun's redness, unlike Naoko, who was stifling her laughter. If possible, Hiiragizawa-kun turned redder.

"I-It was n-nothing," he stammered. He then coughed and shoved a chunk of ice cream in his mouth. By now, Naoko's eyes were welling up with tears from not being able to laugh out loud.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," she managed to say before waving to the couple. Once outside, she burst out into laughter.

"You know Yanagisawa-chan, if you keep laughing like that, you might scare people," a voice said, causing the brown-haired girl to stop laughing. She turned to see a girl around her age with jet-black hair and ruby red eyes. Naoko's eyes widened.

"Li-chan!" she exclaimed, flinging herself at the girl. Li-chan laughed while hugging Naoko.

"It's nice to see you to Yanagisawa-chan," she replied. Naoko pulled away from her and stared at Li-chan in disbelief.

"When did you come back? Why didn't Li-kun tell us you were coming? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?!" she said this all in one breath, firing questions here and there. Li-chan just laughed.

"Well… I just came and Syaoran doesn't know I'm here because I didn't tell him and I didn't call because I knew you and everyone else were somewhere else," she replied, beaming. Then she blushed.

"Have you, by any chance, have seen my cousin and Sakura-chan?" she asked. Naoko raised an eyebrow at the girl, noting her blush. That's when it hit her. Naoko smiled knowingly at her.

"Are you looking for Kinomoto-san?" she asked. Her suspicions where confirmed when Li-chan blushed harder.

"Well, I don't know where Sakura-chan and Li-kun are right now, but you can ask Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun right now," Naoko said, pointing at the window where Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun are. Naoko saw Li-chan raise an eyebrow at the two.

_I guess she doesn't know about Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun yet,_ Naoko thought. Li-chan turned to her after staring at the couple.

"I guess I should," she said before bidding Naoko farewell and entering the ice cream parlour. Naoko stood there for a moment before heading home, still deep in thought. Her thoughts were once more interrupted when she slammed into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry-" she was cut off when she heard a chuckle. She looked up and saw Ryo-kun, smiling at her.

"Naoko-chan! Just the person I was looking for!" he exclaimed. Naoko stared at him, speechless. Why is it that she hasn't noticed just how handsome Ryo-kun is? Naoko shook her head, breaking out of her trance.

"Why were you looking for me Ryo-kun?" she asked, now fully aware of his smiles, his touches and how his black hair falls boyishly over his grey-blue eyes.

"There's this bookstore they just opened, and I wanted you to be there with me to check it out," he replied, taking Naoko's hand and causing her to blush. Naoko beamed at Ryo.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go then!" she exclaimed.

_I guess change isn't all THAT bad…._  
  
  
All right! There's chapter 7! Do you guys know how hard it is for me to finish this chapter? Not because of writer's block, oh no. It's because I've had SO much interruptions while doing this story, and it's funny how I started this fic on Wednesday and finished it just now. If you guys were confused who "Li-chan" is, that's Meiling. I didn't actually think of putting her here, but I realized it would be fun doing Meiling's thoughts about E+T, so I decided to put her here. Well guys, you DO know what to do now, right? R+R! Aw… you guys are the best! -^_^-


	8. Meiling

* Ducks from all the rotten tomatoes * I know, I know, I haven't updated this in awhile * squeals when a watermelon came sailing towards her head * GUYS! NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE! Look guys, I'm sorry for not updating this in a VERY long time, but it seems that school won't cut me some slack. I had a project due, then I had an ISU to finish, and then I have to study for two tests… I'm glad that I actually found some time to do this! But again, sorry for not being able to post up the chapter as fast as I can!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for _Wishes Do Come True_. I must say, it was the best (and only) one shot that I posted, so I am quite proud of it! I'm also glad that you guys enjoyed all that fluffiness! I'm amazed I had it in me to write something as fluffy as that. But don't worry, the one-shots I'm going to do next will be full of angst… and maybe a little romance here and there ^_~

Okay, enough of my gibberish. Here's Chapter 8!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Meiling  
  
  
  
  
  
Li Meiling raised her eyebrow once more at the dark-haired couple sitting in table of the ice cream parlour. She could tell something's going on between them, but she can't quite put her finger into it. Mostly because there's one question that's been lingering in her mind as soon as she saw them.

_Why didn't Syaoran or Sakura-chan tell me about them?_

Meiling was kind of hurt. She expected Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran to at least tell her_ something_, but no one bothered to tell her anything. Meiling shook her head. If no one's going to tell her, then she'll find out for herself!

With newfound determination, she walked over to the table where Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa-kun were sitting. They didn't seem to notice her since Meiling could tell that they were too preoccupied with each other that she decided to make her presence known.

"Daidouji Tomoyo! Why is it that you never call or write?" she scolded in a teasing voice. Tomoyo froze, turned, and when she saw Meiling, squealed.

"MEILING-CHAN! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? WHY DIDN'T LI-KUN TELL US?" she asked the same questions that Yanagisawa-chan asked, causing the jet-black haired girl to laugh. At least some things haven't changed. Meiling's thoughts were interrupted when Tomoyo-chan wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Tomoyo-chan! Bones breaking!" Meiling managed to say. Tomoyo gasped and let go of her.

"I'm so sorry Meiling-chan! But I'm just SO glad to see you!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Meiling beamed at her, then glanced at Hiiragizawa-kun, who was watching the whole time, amused. Meiling scowled at him.

"Nice to see you two Hiiragizawa-kun," she said. Hiiragizawa-kun laughed.

"Why is it that the Li Clan's always scowling at me?" he asked to no one in particular. Meiling just blinked at him, then turned to Tomoyo-chan.

"Meiling-chan, we HAVE to catch up on EVERYTHING!" Tomoyo-chan exclaimed, her face flushed with excitement and her eyes lighting up. Meiling had a thought and glanced back at Hiiragizawa-kun and choked back her laughter. Hiiragizawa-kun was staring at Tomoyo-chan with undisguised admiration.

There's no doubt about it. Hiiragizawa-kun's in love with Tomoyo-chan.

Before Meiling knew what was happening, Tomoyo-chan was dragging her back to the table, babbling about what they're going to do. Meiling pulled back, causing the raven-haired girl to look at her in surprise.

"Tomoyo-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, and without waiting for Tomoyo-chan to respond, dragged her to the ladies' bathroom. Once they were in there, Meiling turned to her.

"Okay, spill Daidouji, and don't leave anything out," she said. Tomoyo-chan opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. After a moment of staring (from Meiling's part) and shock (from Tomoyo), she finally spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, not quite meeting Meiling in the eye. Meiling took note of this.

"Yes you do Tomoyo-chan, so you better speak now or Daidouji-sama would miss her daughter VERY much," she said firmly, though her eyes gave her away. Tomoyo-chan's face turned red.

"What's there to say? I'm in love with Eriol, he doesn't know it, everyone's telling me to tell him how I feel, but I know that he only sees me as a friend," Tomoyo-chan said. Meiling's heart went out to Tomoyo-chan. But then again, Meiling wanted to smack this girl on the head. How could she not see that Hiiragizawa-kun's just as crazy about her as she is with him?

"But Tomoyo-chan, what if he DOES feel the same way you do?" she asked, feeling sad for her friend and yet wanting to shake her until she got her senses back. Tomoyo-chan looked at her hands, her eyes far away.

"He doesn't love me because he told me he loves someone else," she said. Meiling raised an eyebrow, but inside, she wanted to rip her hair out in frustration. She couldn't believe that Tomoyo-chan can't see that the girl Eriol was supposedly in love with was her!

Meiling could tell that this subject was very sensitive on Tomoyo-chan, since the girl was now trying hard not to burst into tears. So instead of pressing further into the subject, Meiling decided to go to Hiiragizawa-kun for it.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you want to go back now? Hiiragizawa-kun might be wondering what in the world we're doing in the bathroom," she said, giggling. This seemed to brighten up the raven-haired girl's mood.

"Yeah, I think he's going to eat my ice cream if we don't get there," she replied, giggling. The two girls then left the bathroom, talking about everything and nothing at all and basically trying to catch up with each other's lives that they didn't notice that they finally reached the table were Hiiragizawa-kun was looking kind of lonely. Meiling noticed that it soon changed when they got there.

"Had fun at the bathroom girls?" he asked, a sly smile on his face. Meiling smirked.

"We had the BEST time! Too bad you weren't a girl Hiiragizawa-kun, or else you could've joined us," she replied with mock sarcasm. Hiiragizawa-kun laughed while Tomoyo-chan took a seat, giggling at the conversation.

"It's no brainer you and my cute descendant get along _so_ much," he said. Then he looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"So what exactly brings you here in Tomoeda?" he asked with a smirk. Meiling gave him a dull look. She wasn't stupid. She knows that Hiiragizawa-kun knows exactly what she's doing here.

"Well, I wanted to ask you guys if you know where Sakura-chan and my cousin are," she said, blushing a little. Tomoyo-chan grinned.

"You don't need to look for them," she said, looking past Meiling and waving at someone. Meiling turned and immediately froze. There, moving towards them, was Kinomoto Touya.

"Touya!" Meiling exclaimed after she got over her shock and ran to her boyfriend, who welcomed her with opened arms.

"I've missed you Meiling," he whispered in her hair. Meiling just hugged him tighter. She was happy to see her friends, but her point of her visit was to see Touya. When they pulled apart, Meiling was trying hard not to cry from happiness.

"I guess you're working here now?" she asked, and laughed at her stupid question. Touya chuckled and decided to ease her by planting a kiss on her lips. When they parted for air, Touya took her in his arms again.

"I get off work in 10 minutes. What do you say you wait for me and we'll do something together? Just the two of us," he said. Meiling beamed.

"I can't wait," she replied. Touya smiled at her and gave her one last kiss before going back to his work. Meiling went back to Hiiragizawa-kun and Tomoyo-chan's table, where they were watching the whole scene, smiles pasted on their faces. Meiling sat beside Tomoyo-chan.

"Tomoyo-chan, I hope you know that I wish only for you to be happy," she said, looking straight into her amethyst eyes. To her surprise, Tomoyo-chan understood what she was really trying to say.

"I am happy, Meiling-chan. I really am," she replied with a soft smile. Meiling also smiled. She understood what Tomoyo-chan was trying to tell her.

_As long as I am with him, that's enough for me._

_Oh Tomoyo-chan,_ Meiling thought as she watch the girl talk to Hiiragizawa-kun._ If you only knew…_  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! That was Chapter 8! It was sappy, yes, and it was a bit dramatic, yes, but hey, no one really knows why Tomoyo-chan was hesitating to tell Eriol how she feels. But thanks to Meiling, she managed to get it out of her. But don't worry my dear readers! This IS a romance fic, and without it, this would just be full of sap and angst. THEY WILL END UP TOGETHER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! Hehehehe… Okay, I'm being weird again. Next chapter will be Touya's POV, and you guys know what to do now, right? R+R! Until next time! -^_^-


	9. Touya

Hey guys! Okay, I see an angry mob!!! * runs away *  
  
  
  


* Eriol and Tomoyo appears *  
  
  
  


Eriol: * laughs * yes angry mob! Go after angel-twinklez for not updating her fic sooner!  
  
  
  


Tomoyo: * glares * Eriol that's not nice!  
  
  
  


Eriol: well she hasn't been exactly nice to me either! * gets a smack *  
  
  
  


Tomoyo: Eriol you're so childish! * Goes to the crowd * since angel-twinklez is busy running away, I guess I'll be the one to introduce chapter 9. Well, here it is! Enjoy! -^_^-  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Touya  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinomoto Touya untied his tie, thanking the gods that his shift is over. That was the _longest_ 10 minutes in his whole entire life. Now he wants nothing more to do than spend all his time with Meiling.  
  
  
  


Touya smirked. He finds it ironic that the Kinomotos find themselves in love with the Li Clan. And _he's_ no exception.  
  
  
  


Touya quickly changed out of his uniform and into his own clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt and shoving his uniform in his locker.  
  
  
  


_I'll fix that tomorrow,_ Touya said before leaving the back room and entering the ice cream parlour. Touya scanned the tables and found Meiling sitting with Tomoyo and the English know-it-all. Touya smiled softly, seeing Meiling. It's been _too long _since they've last spent time together. Too damn long.  
  
  
  


For some reason, his eyes found themselves falling on the dark-haired couple beside Meiling. Touya frowned. They're getting to be closer than friends, and he doesn't like that one bit.  
  
  
  


As Kaijuu's big brother, Touya has watched both Kaijuu and Tomoyo grow up, and he's grown to love Tomoyo as his own sister.  
  
  
  


As a big brother, it's also Touya's duty to scare away all the boys that likes Kaijuu and Tomoyo, and that includes the Chinese Gaki. But in this case (Touya glared at the kid with the glasses), it might just go to the English know-it-all too.  
  
  
  


It was easy for Touya to scare the Chinese Gaki at first, because Kaijuu didn't like him yet, but when she did, Touya knew it was a lost cost for him to keep the Chinese Gaki away from Kaijuu. Yes, he knew that the Chinese Gaki might take his Kaijuu away from him one day, that's why he tried as hard as he can to scare him away, but no luck. So he did the only thing he can: threaten the Chinese Gaki that if he sees a hair missing from his precious Kaijuu's hair, he'll break his bones piece by piece.  
  
  
  


Tomoyo was a different case. Sure, she has beauty so pure that it would probably be a sin to ruin it, and yes, she has a lot (_literally_ a lot) more suitors than Kaijuu, but the thing is, Kaijuu has the Chinese Gaki to pounce any guy that would hit on Kaijuu. Touya frowned. Amazing as it sounds, he's kind of glad that the Chinese Gaki is overprotective of Kaijuu.  
  
  
  


Back to Tomoyo. Yes, she has a lot of suitors that merely kisses the path she walks on, but Touya never had to do anything about it because Tomoyo never showed any interest in any of them. Until the English know-it-all came along.  
  
  
  


That's where everything became all messed up. Now Tomoyo and the English know-it-all are inseparable, they were almost joined at the hip. It's impossible to find where Tomoyo ends and the English know-it-all begins. And what Touya hates about this English know-it-all is that he has no_ flaws._ To find something to use against him would be like counting every strand of hair in a head. It's just impossible!  
  
  
  


The hardest part of being a big brother is to see his two sisters growing up and letting them go to the ones they love. Although Touya will never admit it, he's hurt that Kaijuu and Tomoyo might not need him anymore, now that they have the Chinese Gaki and the English-know-it-all to give them everything they need: security, comfort, and most of all, love.  
  
  
  


Touya shook out of his thoughts. He's been standing there long enough. It's time to go and see Meiling, Tomoyo and the English know-it-all. He made his way towards the table where the three people were chatting happily. Tomoyo was the first to notice him.  
  
  
  


"Touya-kun! Your shift is done?" she asked, giving him a bright smile. Touya smiled softly back at the raven-haired girl as Meiling kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
  


"Yes, I'm done," he said. Meiling stood up.  
  
  
  


"Okay, we'll be going now. I'll call you tonight, okay Tomoyo-chan?" she said. Tomoyo and the English know-it-all stood up too.  
  
  
  


"We'll be going too, since Tomoyo-chan and I are going to my house. Besides, I think I left Tsukishiro-san with the three guardians long enough," the English-know-it-all replied, smiling. Touya glared at him.  
  
  
  


"And _why_ exactly is Tomoyo going to your house?" he asked, staring down at the English know-it-all, who merely smiled, unfazed. Tomoyo, seeing this little action from the two, laughed nervously.  
  
  
  


"Well Touya-kun, I told my bodyguards that I'm going to be helping Nakuru-chan with some baking at Eriol-kun's house, and that I'll call them when I need to get picked up," she said, trying to break the tension between Touya and the English know-it-all. Touya, not wanting to get Tomoyo angry at him (he's seen Tomoyo angry, and it's _not_ a pretty sight), decided to stop glaring at the English know-it-all, who just kept smiling. Meiling, seeing this, grabbed Tomoyo's arm and proceeded to chat happily, leaving the two boys to follow them. Once they were out of the ice cream parlour (and within 5 feet away from the girls), Touya glared at the English know-it-all.  
  
  
  


"You better not hurt her," he hissed. The English know-it-all blinked at him, surprised, then stared at Tomoyo's back longingly, which didn't go unnoticed by Touya.  
  
  
  


"I would never dream of it," he said, not taking his eyes away from Tomoyo. Touya smirked.   
  
  
  


"You like her, don't you?" he said, causing the English know-it-all to turn red. Touya laughed. He just found a flaw in the English know-it-all.  
  
  
  


"You haven't told her yet, have you?" he said. Seeing the English know-it-all blush harder made it even funnier for Touya.  
  
  
  


"What's going on?" Tomoyo's voice made Touya turn to the girls, who stopped walking and was staring at them with their hands on their hips. Touya waved them off, still chuckling.  
  
  
  


"Nothing, nothing," he said. The girls gave them a doubtful look, but they turned and kept walking, now whispering to each other. Touya turned back to the English know-it-all, who looked a little relieved at the interruption. Touya sneered at him.  
  
  
  


"You're a coward Eng – uh – Hiiragizawa," he said, causing the blue-haired boy to turn to him, surprised again.  
  
  
  


"And how is that?" he said, an eyebrow raised. Touya smirked.  
  
  
  


"You can't even tell Tomoyo how you feel about her, and look at the Chinese Gaki. He beat you to it," he said. The English know-it-all looked down.  
  
  
  


"I know that, don't you think that never occurred to me before?" he asked. Touya kind of felt bad for the English know-it-all. It's not his fault he's a coward!  
  
  
  


"Aren't you going to tell her?" he asked. The English know-it-all looked up, his face thoughtful. Then he smiled.  
  
  
  


"That is, if I can have your blessing," he replied, staring at Touya, his eyes twinkling. Touya's eyes narrowed. This kid's up to something.  
  
  
  


"She'll always need you Kinomoto-san, never forget that," he said, startling Touya. Then he smacked the English know-it-all on the head.  
  
  
  


"Stop reading my mind will you?!" he cried out. Eriol winced, rubbing his now sore head.  
  
  
  


"I wasn't!" he exclaimed. Touya blinked. Was he that transparent now? Touya stared at the English know-it-all, who was still rubbing his head. Touya sighed.  
  
  
  


"You have my blessing," he suddenly said, suprising the English know-it-all once more. Before the English know-it-all could reply, Meiling and Tomoyo came up to them.  
  
  
  


"This is where we leave you. Have fun you two!" Tomoyo exclaimed, grabbing the English know-it-all's hand and waving at the two of them before going to the opposite direction. Touya watched them go, but was surprised to see the English know-it-all turning back and mouthing the words "thank you" to him. Touya's lip curled and gave a nod to him.  
  
  
  


"They make a good couple, don't they?" Meiling said, taking Touya's hand in hers. Touya smiled at the black-haired girl and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
  
  


"Yes, they do," he replied. Meiling smiled up at him.  
  
  
  


"So where are we going?" she asked. Touya started walking towards their house.  
  
  
  


"How do you feel about going to our house? I'll make you dinner, then maybe we could just watch a movie or something," he replied. Meiling leaned on him.  
  
  
  


"Sounds good to me," she said. Touya smiled. I guess he could let go of Kaijuu and Tomoyo, but Meiling's the only one that he will never let go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo: Okay! That was chapter 9! Please R+R for angel-twinklez' sake!  
  
  
  


Eriol: * grunts * WHY WOULD SHE MAKE KINOMOTO-SAN SMACK ME ON THE HEAD?  
  
  
  


Tomoyo: Because you deserve it! I should smack you too, for being so obnoxious!  
  
  
  


Eriol: * pouts * Tomoyo, you're not serious are you?  
  
  
  


Tomoyo: * tries to resist the puppy-dog eyes * that's not gonna work, that's not gonna work, that's not gonna work…  
  
  
  


Eriol: * smirks * I just have an idea. * turns to the readers * okay guys! See you next time! * goes to Tomoyo, who was still mumbling, and grabbed her before disappearing *


	10. Nakuru

Hello my dears! I'm sorry for leaving you last week. Just got a little scared when that angry mob chasing after me. I swear, I never knew that oranges can hurt!   
  
  
  


I should inform you guys that I only have 5 more chapters to go with this fic. I'M SO EXCITED! * Getting starry-eyed * my head is like bursting with ideas when it comes with E+T… * sigh * too bad that school's restricting me to go slower than usual…  
  
  
  


Okay, I've stalled this fic long enough. Here's Chapter 10!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Nakuru  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We're home!" At the sound of Eriol-sama's voice, Nakuru abruptly stood up from the couch in her room and ran towards the door, where Tomoyo-sama and Eriol-sama were hanging their coats.  
  
  
  


"TOMOYO-SAMA!!!!!!" she yelled out, crushing the raven-haired girl with her arms. In the corner of her eye, Eriol-sama raised his eyebrow at her use of _–sama_ in Tomoyo-sama's name. Tomoyo-sama, however, didn't notice, as she was currently losing oxygen and felt her bones breaking at the same time.  
  
  
  


"Nakuru – bones – breaking," she managed to choke out. Nakuru gasped and let go of Tomoyo-sama.   
  
  
  


"I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!" Nakuru yelled out. Tomoyo-sama winced, rubbing her arms. Nakuru didn't know whether she winced at her now-sore arms or at Nakuru's voice. At that time, Yukito came down, smiling.  
  
  
  


So you two are finally home," he said. Nakuru saw Yukito wink at Eriol-sama, who blushed.  
  
  
  


"Yes well, we saw Meiling-chan and Touya-kun in the ice cream parlour," Tomoyo-sama said. Further conversation was restricted when a scream was heard. All four heads turned to the stairs to see Suppi-chan flying down, screaming, and Kero-chan behind him, yelling.  
  
  
  


"COME BACK HERE YOU CHOCOLATE-STEALER!!!!!!!!" yelled Kero-chan, chasing after Suppi-chan. Suppi-chan, upon seeing Tomoyo-sama, landed on her shoulder, wrapped his tail around her neck and hid behind her tresses.  
  
  
  


"Kero-chan, what's going on?" Tomoyo-sama asked, causing Kero-chan to stop flying.  
  
  
  


"That fur ball stole my chocolate!" he exclaimed, glaring at Suppi-chan.  
  
  
  


"I only took a little piece!" Suppi-chan cried out.  
  
  
  


"YOU CALL TAKING HALF OF MY CHOCOLATES _LITTLE_?!" Kero-chan yelled out. Tomoyo-sama frowned.  
  
  
  


"Eriol-kun, why isn't Spinel Sun going crazy if he took half of Kero-chan's chocolates?" she asked, staring at Eriol-sama's guardian beast on her shoulder.  
  
  
  


"It must be because-" Eriol-sama stopped when Suppi-chan suddenly collapsed and fell on Tomoyo-sama's hands.  
  
  
  


"-He's finally grown tired," Eriol-sama finished. Nakuru watched Tomoyo-sama smile down at Suppi-chan, his cheeks still red and he had a big smile on his face.  
  
  
  


"I'm going to put him in your room Eriol-kun," she said, going up the stairs. Then she stopped and looked back.  
  
  
  


"And _you're_ coming with me Kero-chan!" she exclaimed before proceeding to go up the stairs, with Kero-chan following her, his head hanging. As soon as they heard a door shut, Nakuru slowly made her way to the kitchen.  
  
  
  


"Oh no, you're not getting away THAT easily!" Eriol-sama exclaimed, and the next thing Nakuru knew, she was unwillingly moving towards Eriol-sama.  
  
  
  


"What did I do?!" she whined. Eriol looked pointedly at her.  
  
  
  


"You know _exactly_ what you did; calling Tomoyo-chan _–sama_," he said.  
  
  
  


"I think I'm going to go and see Tomoyo-chan," Yukito said, making his way to the stairs. Eriol-sama and Nakuru glared at him.  
  
  
  


"NO!" they exclaimed in unison. Yukito just sweatdropped. Eriol-sama looked back at Nakuru.  
  
  
  


"You're going to tell me exactly _why_ you're calling her '-sama'," he said to her. Nakuru opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Tomoyo was going down the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and smiled at the three, oblivious to what's going on.  
  
  
  


"What did I miss?" she asked, still smiling. Nakuru bounced over to her and practically dragged her towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  


"Let's go and start my baking lessons now, shall we Tomoyo-sama?" she said and ran to the kitchen before Eriol-sama could say anything. This time, however, Tomoyo-sama noticed Nakuru's use of _–sama_ and frowned.  
  
  
  


"Nakuru-chan, why did you call me 'Tomoyo-sama'?" she asked, once Nakuru and her had everything they needed to bake and Tomoyo-sama was mixing her batter while Nakuru took some stuff out of the cupboard to add to Tomoyo-sama's batter. Nakuru beamed.  
  
  
  


"Simple. Because you'll be the future mistress in this house!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo-sama blushed, but still maintained to keep her posture.  
  
  
  


"What do you mean?" she asked. Nakuru opened her mouth to tell her exactly what Eriol-sama _couldn't_ tell her, but something stopped her.  
  
  
  


"Because we all know how you feel for our master," was Nakuru's reply instead. Tomoyo-sama blushed harder.  
  
  
  


"Am I that transparent?" she asked. Nakuru giggled and pinched Tomoyo-sama's cheeks.  
  
  
  


"If you weren't when it comes to the subject of Eriol-sama, then you wouldn't be your kawaii self, now would you?" she said. Tomoyo-sama laughed and shook her head.  
  
  
  


"First it was Chiharu-chan, then it was Meiling-chan, now you. Who's next? Spinel Sun?" she muttered, but she was smiling. Then Tomoyo-sama decided to change the topic.  
  
  
  


"So how are you and Yukito-san?" she asked. Nakuru squealed.  
  
  
  


"We're great Tomoyo-sama!" she exclaimed, going starry-eyed. Tomoyo-sama grinned at Nakuru's face. At that moment, Yukito came in.  
  
  
  


"Are you girls done baking the cake?" he asked, licking his lips. Nakuru frowned and pushed him out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  


"NO, NOW OUT WITH YOU! I'M HAVING A GIRL-TALK WITH TOMOYO-SAMA!" she cried out. Yukito sweatdropped, but not wanting to get his girlfriend angry, left. Nakuru went back to Tomoyo-sama and grinned.  
  
  
  


"See? We're great!" she exclaimed, causing Tomoyo-sama to laugh. Once they put the batter in a pan and placed it in the oven, the two girls took a seat on the table while taking some food out of the fridge and eating it.  
  
  
  


"You love my master a lot, don't you Tomoyo-sama?" Nakuru asked, causing the girl to choke on the carrot she was nibbling at due to the sudden question.  
  
  
  


"Of course Nakuru-chan. I love Eriol because he's my friend," she said after getting herself a glass of water. Nakuru sighed.  
  
  
  


"No, I meant you're in love with him," she said. Tomoyo-sama looked away.  
  
  
  


"I guess you can say that," she mumbled. Nakuru, noticing the sudden sadness that enveloped her once cheerful soon-to-be-mistress, took her hand.  
  
  
  


"It'll be okay Tomoyo-sama, I promise," she said. Tomoyo-sama smiled weakly in return. At that same time, 3 heads popped into the kitchen.  
  
  
  


"Are we allowed to come in NOW?" Kero-chan asked, eyeing the oven with hunger etched in his eyes. Nakuru placed her hands on her hips and glared at the three.  
  
  
  


"You three just can't get away, can you?" Yukito, Eriol-sama and Kero-chan all shook their heads. Nakuru sighed.  
  
  
  


"All right, come in, BUT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE CAKE!" she yelled. Once they were in, they instantly made their way to the fridge, fighting each other on the way. Tomoyo-sama stood up.  
  
  
  


"I'm going to go and check up on Spinel Sun," she said and turned. Yukito snatched a cupcake from Kero-chan.  
  
  
  


"Wait, Tomoyo-chan, I'll go with you," he replied and left with Tomoyo-sama. Once they were gone, Nakuru hit Eriol-sama on the head.  
  
  
  


"OW! NAKURU! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" he cried out, rubbing his head _again._ Nakuru glared at him.  
  
  
  


"Master, she's losing hope and if you don't get your act together, you'll lose her forever!" she exclaimed. Eriol-sama glared back.  
  
  
  


"Don't you think I know that?!" he cried out. Nakuru slapped his arm this time.  
  
  
  


"Then what are you waiting for?!" she yelled in his ear, causing Kero-chan and Eriol-sama to wince.  
  
  
  


"I _will_ do it Ruby Moon, don't worry," was his reply. Nakuru could only stare at her master.  
  
  
  


_I hope you do it before it's too late master, _she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ALL RIGHT! THIS CHAPTER'S DONE! I'm SO sorry for the looooonnnnggggggg delay! I didn't mean to, I swear! I know you guys are tired of hearing me say that school's being a drag, but it is! If I could kill my teachers from so much homework (ESPECIALLY my biology teacher…. How I LOATHE her….), I would. Trust me on that. But since I can't, you guys have to have patience with me, okay? But for now, R+R! Next chapter's Yukito's POV. Bye for now!


	11. Yukito

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER!!!!! I know I disappeared in the face of the earth this whole week, but I'm being bombarded with so many things it's annoying!!! I'm SO angry! I'm amazed I found time to work on this, but here I am!

Anyway, I want to thank all of you for supporting me through all this time with this fic. I WILL be sad when this fic is over, which only has 4 chapters left. But then again, after this fic, it's not like you won't be hearing the last from me, because you can't get rid of me that easily! 

Okay, that's enough chitchat from me. On with the next chapter!

  
  
Chapter 11: Yukito

  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun sure has a big room," Yukito said as Tomoyo-chan and him entered Hiiragizawa-kun's room. Tomoyo-chan smiled.

"This _is_ the master's bedroom Yukito-san, so naturally, it _should_ be big," she replied, moving towards the bed where a small lump was sleeping happily. Yukito looked around the room. The walls were royal blue while the ceiling and floor were white. Hiiragizawa-kun's bed was enormous, and he had one of those beds with the curtains and poles on each corner of the bed. The sheets and the curtains of the bed were also royal blue that matched the walls. Hiiragizawa-kun also had royal blue and white pillows. Yukito noticed that beside his bed was a window that led to a balcony. There were many pictures hanging on the wall, and it mostly consists of Hiiragizawa-kun, Nakuru and Spinel Sun.

"He's very neat," Yukito finally said, and inwardly chuckled at his compliment. Tomoyo-chan understood him though, and giggled while removing settling herself on the bed beside Spinel.

"He's neat, yes, but I always wanted to redecorate his room because it's too blue, but Eriol-kun is just too stubborn!" she exclaimed, looking at Spinel Sun. Yukito moved to the bed and sat himself at the edge, staring at Tomoyo-chan while she stroked Hiiragizawa-kun's Sun guardian.

"You care a lot about Spinel Sun, don't you?" he asked. Tomoyo-chan gave him a thoughtful look.

"Of course I do," she replied, staring back at Spinel Sun.

"He's the only one other than Eriol-kun that can read me like a book," she continued, giggling. Yukito stared fondly at the raven-haired girl. They were never really good friends before, but after learning that his other half, Yue, was to protect Sakura, Yukito found himself looking out for Tomoyo-chan like a sister that he never had.

Sure, Touya-kun acts more like a brother to Tomoyo-chan than Yukito, but it never stopped him to take care of her, since Touya-kun was now occupied with Sakura, Li-kun and Li-chan that he really didn't have time to watch over Tomoyo-chan. Yukito gladly took this job because he can't stand to see Tomoyo-chan feeling lonely and unwanted, which is _not_ true.

Yukito frowned. Now that he thought about, Tomoyo-chan hadn't looked that way for a while now. Could it be because Hiiragizawa-kun has broken through that state Tomoyo-chan was in and suddenly took over Yukito's job as taking care of her? This striked Yukito as odd. He never noticed that before, but then, how could he if he also has his hands full of Nakuru?

It was then that Yukito silently thanked Hiiragizawa-kun for looking after Tomoyo-chan, but seeing as how he acted with Nakuru downstairs when Tomoyo-chan took Spinel Sun into his room, Hiiragizawa-kun's intentions might be a little more than just friends towards Tomoyo-chan. Yukito then pondered if Tomoyo-chan noticed it.

"Yukito-san, are you okay?" Tomoyo-chan's voice broke Yukito's voice. He looked at Tomoyo-chan, who was now eyeing him with a look of concern. Yukito smiled at her.

"Yes, I am. What gives you the idea that I'm not?" he asked. Tomoyo-chan frowned.

"Well first, you were staring off into space, then you frowned, then after you had this looked amused," she replied, her lips curving ever so slowly. Yukito chuckled.

"I was just wondering… what do you think of Hiiragizawa-kun?" Yukito was surprised that he wasn't surprised to see Tomoyo-chan blush at his question.

"Yukito-san, not you too," she mumbled, putting her face on her hands. Yukito gave her an innocent look.

"I was just wondering," he replied, shrugging. Tomoyo-chan looked at him through her fingers before burying her face in them again, her red face still visible.

"Look Tomoyo-chan, I love you. And If I were to give away my job of taking care of you to someone, I want that person to be good enough for you. And lately, I've been seeing just that in Hiiragizawa-kun. I just want you to tell me exactly what you think of him," he said. At this time, Tomoyo-chan had removed her face from her hands and was now staring at Yukito, her eyes softened. She then took a deep breath and smiled weakly.

"I love you too, Yukito-san," she said. Yukito took her hand and squeezed it, smiling back at her and silently urging her to speak.

"Well, Eriol-kun's the most amazing person I've met," she started. Tomoyo-chan looked at Yukito, who nodded for her to continue.

  
  
"He's sweet, funny, witty, intelligent, and sometimes he has a knack to be arrogant," Tomoyo-chan giggled. Yukito smiled. He just fulfilled his goal, and that is to get Tomoyo-chan to open up to him and tell him exactly what she feels about Hiiragizawa-kun. 

"He's always been there for me. Whenever I'm sad, angry, happy, depressed, he stood by my side and helped me get through it all. For that I'm ever grateful, because I really don't know what I would be without him. I can never keep anything from Eriol-kun, because he can tell if I'm keeping something from him. I never realized that Eriol-kun has become such a big part of my life that it scares me sometimes just how much his mere presence can have such a huge impact from me. I'm also scared of how much I've fallen in love with him that I don't even know _how_ deep I've fallen…" Tomoyo-chan trailed off, realizing what she's just done. She turned to Yukito, who was beaming at her.

"You set me up," she said, glaring at him. It would've worked if she weren't smiling. Yukito laughed and pulled Tomoyo-chan to him.

"But doesn't it make you feel better, now that you've got it all out?" he asked, stroking her hair. Tomoyo-chan smiled against his chest.  
  
"Thanks Yukito-san, I needed that," she said. A sudden stir caused both Yukito and Tomoyo-chan to break apart and watched as Spinel Sun woke up from his nap.

"Tomoyo-sama, Tsukishiro-san, what happened? Why am I on Eriol-sama's bed?" He asked, completely confused. Yukito watched as Tomoyo-chan picked Spinel Sun up and cradled him in her arms.

"You ate Kero-chan's chocolate and after being chased by him, you fell asleep, so I took you to Eriol-kun's bed," she said, rubbing Spinel Sun behind the ears, causing him to purr. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Kero-chan.

"Dinner's ready!" he exclaimed before flying away. Yukito wrapped an arm around Tomoyo-chan's shoulder and the two headed down the dining room.

"Do you think it's safe to eat Nakuru's food?" Yukito asked, causing Spinel Sun to laugh at this. Tomoyo-chan smacked him playfully in the chest and gave Spinel Sun a look, which caused him to stop laughing at once.

"Yukito-san! You're talking about your girlfriend you know! Besides, I taught her how to cook," she said. Spinel Sun sighed in relief as they entered the dining room.

"Well at least we know that Nakuru's food won't poison us this time," he said. Unfortunately, Nakuru heard him because she glared at him.

"Be quiet Suppi-chan!" she exclaimed, throwing a bun at him. Yukito caught it and took a bite of it, much to Nakuru's dismay. Spinel Sun left Tomoyo-chan and smirked at Nakuru.

"That's what you get for calling me 'Suppi-chan'," he said before flying to a seat away from Nakuru. Tomoyo-chan took her seat beside Hiiragizawa-kun, who was watching the scene the whole time while Yukito took his seat beside Nakuru.

"Did you get to talk to her?" Nakuru whispered to him as soon as he sat down. Yukito nodded.

"Don't worry Nakuru," he said, patting her on the knee.

"Tomoyo-chan won't be going anywhere for a long time."

  
  
Okay! That was the end of Chapter 11! How'd you like it? Please RR! Can you guess who the next chapter will be? Hehehe… I love making you guys guess. Anyway, I'll see you guys later! Bye! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Kero Chan

Guess who forgot her floppy disk at school? Yes, that's right! ME! I'M SO CARELESS!!! But at least I didn't lose it, because I know I put the floppy disk in my binder and… Okay, I'll stop babbling. Now you're all probably wondering what in the world happened to me. Simple: SCHOOL! See, I'm almost out of school (GOODBYE GRADE 11, HELLO GRADE 12!), and the teachers have a knack for reminding us that our exams our coming up… so imagine all the stress that's being put on us right now… AND IT'S STILL MAY!

But anyway, I know it doesn't make up for the fact that I haven't updated, but it also doesn't mean that I forgot about my fic! Oh no no no… I'm far from that… It's just… I'm suffering a little (JUST A LITTLE!) writer's block… Hehehe… It's okay though. At least I got me and my lazy self to work on the next chapter, and here it is! Though I'm going to have a feeling that it won't be one of my greatest chapters…. DAMN MY WRITER'S BLOCK!

Oh and guys…. NO ONE GOT THIS CHAPTER RIGHT!!!! IT'S NOT SUPPI-CHAN, BUT KERO-CHAN!!!! It's okay though. I think I've held you guys long enough. Here's chapter 12!

**Chapter 12: Kero-chan**

He noticed the way he would smile at her. He also noticed the way she would smile back, and sometimes have a little touch on his arm. He noticed how he would make her laugh, and she would respond exactly how he wanted her to, and he noticed how he would smile at himself at his accomplishment.

Kero-chan frowned. Is there something going on between Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan that he doesn't know about? Or maybe, _NO ONE EVER TOLD HIM?!_

He looked around, noticing how no one paid attention to the couple across from him. Nakuru and Yukito were too wrapped up in feeding each other, and Suppi-chan glaring at them when Nakuru would throw food at him. Kero-chan frowned again. Is he the only one that notices the couple across from him?

With this thought, he decided to watch the couple again. There it is again. He smiles; she smiles back; he'd say something; she'll laugh and either touch his arm or smack his arm; then back to him smiling. Kero-chan knows this is NOT normal. NOT normal at ALL.

"Kero-chan, didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to stare?" Suppi-chan's voice broke Kero-chan's thought. Sakura's sun guardian turned his beady eyes to Eriol's sun guardian, a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Suppi-chan, didn't anyone tell you _mind your own business?_" he replied, smirking as soon as he saw a vein popping in Suppi-chan's head.

"First of all, DON'T CALL ME SUPPI-CHAN!" he exclaimed, causing the rest of the people to stop what they were doing and turned to Suppi-chan.

"Spinel Sun, are you okay?" Tomoyo-chan asked, her voice filled with worry. Suppi-chan nodded calmly, though there was a hint of pink in his cheeks. Unfortunately, Nakuru saw this and squealed.

"Aww… ickle Suppi-chan's bwushing!" she cooed, pinching the poor sun guardian's cheeks. Suppi-chan, finally getting annoyed, bit Nakuru. Nakuru, in turn, squealed yet again and started waving Suppi-chan around, trying to get him off her, only to have Suppi-chan sink his teeth further into her skin.

"Eriol-sama, get him _OFF_!" Nakuru exclaimed, holding out Suppi-chan and tears falling down her face. Eriol sighed and pulled Suppi-chan off her.

"That would teach you to tease Spinel Sun," he replied, putting the sun guardian beside Kero-chan and away from Nakuru, who sniffed and sat back down, clinging to Yukito's arm, who sweatdropped. When everything got back to normal, Kero-chan looked at Suppi-chan, chuckling. Suppi-chan heard him and glared.

"And what are _you_ laughing at?" he asked. Kero-chan slapped him on the back.

"You're too sensitive sometimes pal. Lighten up sometimes! I heard Sakura saying one time to the brat that frowning makes you grow old much faster," he said. When all he got was another glare as a reply, Kero-chan sighed.

"Say, Spinel, is there something going on between your master and Tomoyo-chan?" he asked, jerking his head towards the dark-haired couple. Suppi-chan frowned.

"What's it to you?" he finally said after a moment's paused. Kero-chan was confused at this.

"So… _IS _there something going on between them?" he asked. Suppi-chan sighed.

"There _should _be something going on between them, but why don't you ask master about it? I'm sure he'll gladly tell you the details," he said before going back to his food (after close inspection, since he can never be too careful when Nakuru cooks), making it clear that he didn't want to discuss that subject any further. Kero-chan wondered if he should ask Eriol-kun, but exactly _what_ is he going to ask him?

_I can't just say, "Hey Eriol-kun, do you have a thing with Tomoyo-chan?"... Can I?_ Kero-chan thought. After giving it much thought (with little intermissions of stuffing his mouth full with food), he decided that he WOULD say that to Eriol-kun. Suddenly, Nakuru stood up.

"Okay! Dinner's over! Out everyone! Tomoyo-chan and I are going to wash the dishes, and NO LOOKING FOR DINNER! NOW OUT!" she exclaimed, taking Kero-chan and Suppi-chan by the tail and kicking them out of the dining room, followed by Eriol-kun and Yukito-kun. Thinking that it was the right time, Kero-chan flew over to Eriol-kun and landed on his shoulder, much to his surprise.

"Can I help you with anything, Cerberus?" he asked. Kero-chan wrapped his tail around Eriol-kun, getting himself settled.

"Actually, yes Eriol-kun. I wanna talk to you about Tomoyo-chan," he replied. He smirked when he saw Eriol-kun's cheeks turn pink at the mention of Tomoyo-chan's name.

"Well, what can I do for you?" he asked, his cheeks still stained with the slightest pink. Kero-chan looked into Eriol-kun's azure eyes, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Are you in love with her?" he asked. At the corner of his eye, he saw Eriol turn a darker shade of red.

"Yes, Yes I do," he replied, fighting the urge to look away from Kero-chan. Suddenly, Kero-chan can see the love Eriol-kun has for the raven-haired woman pouring out in waves in his eyes, and that's when Kero-chan knew that Eriol opened up to him to prove that he does love Tomoyo-chan. Kero-chan smiled.

"Then tell her you brat!" he exclaimed, smacking Eriol-kun on the head. Eriol-kun winced, his hand instantly going up to his head.

"That's the _THIRD_ time today!" he cried, rubbing the sore spot for about the hundredth time. Then he looked at Kero-chan, his eyes thoughtful.

"What made you asked that question anyway, Kero-chan?" he asked. Kero-chan thought about it. Why _did _he ask?

"I guess it's because I always saw Tomoyo-chan as the cute girl behind the camera," he replied after giving it much thought. Eriol-kun frowned.

"That doesn't answer my question though," he replied. Kero-chan glared at him.

"I wasn't done," he said, sticking his tongue out at the indigo-haired boy, who laughed. Kero-chan then turned serious once more.

"I never actually thought that Tomoyo-chan would finally put down the camera that she's been hiding from all this time and decided to try out the world that exists outside the camera," he said, his thought pouring out of his mouth and Kero-chan could do nothing but hear himself speak. Eriol-kun just stared at him intently, his eyes urging him to continue.

"It just makes me think, 'who was powerful enough to take Tomoyo-chan behind that camera of hers?' and that's when I saw you and her today during dinner. That was when I had to know how you did it, but the answer came to me before I could ask you, and that's because you love her. Of course," he said, smirking at the reincarnation of Clow Reed, "I had to hear you say it first before I could conclude my suspicions, but I could already see just how much she means to you." By this time, Eriol-kun was blushing so hard that Kero-chan could feel the heat radiating from his face. This made Kero-chan laugh.

"I hope I didn't make your head _too _big," he said, slowly falling off Eriol-kun's shoulder and onto the floor, clutching his stomach from laughing. Eriol-kun blushed harder (if possible) and decided to leave the sun guardian on the floor, laughing hard. At that moment, Tomoyo-chan and Nakuru burst into the door, and seeing Kero-chan rolling on the floor laughing, gave each other a "we-don't-know-him" look and went back to the kitchen. Kero-chan, finally gaining his composure, noticed that he was the only one left in the living room.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" he asked to no one in particular before flying over to find Suppi-chan to beat him in video games once more.

Okay! That was chapter 12! I think I made this short, but like I said, It won't be one of my greatest chapters, therefore I'm not quite happy with this, but bear with me people, okay? Now, can you guess who the next person is for the next chapter? It's should be quite obvious at this time, but I don't know about you… Anyway, RR! See you all next time!


	13. Spinel Sun

_AND SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!! [Suddenly squeals] Those angry mobs are after me again!!!! [Runs away]  
  
[Tomoyo and Eriol pops out of nowhere]  
  
Tomoyo: I guess we'll have to introduce angel-twinklez' next chapter, don't we darling?  
  
Eriol: [pouts] do we _have_ to Tomoyo? Because if you ask me, I think there are much more things we can do [grabs Tomoyo, who yelps in surprise]  
  
Tomoyo: Excuse Eriol. He's a little…distracted… [Coughs] anyway, here's chapter 13!  
_

_

  
  


_**Chapter 13: Spinel Sun  
**

**

  
  


**"Ha! I win again!" Kero-chan exclaimed. Spinel Sun rolled his eyes. Clearly, he didn't need to be told as the words "GAME OVER!" kept blinking at the TV screen.  
  
"I can see that Cerberus," he said, letting go of the control and turning to leave the room. Kero-chan frowned.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going Suppi-chan? Just because you lost three times to a champ like me at this game, doesn't mean you have to be all spoilsport about it and leave!" he cried. Spinel froze on his tracks and turned back to the other sun guardian.  
  
"First of all, I'm leaving because I don't want to spend the whole day with you. Second of all, I don't waste my time playing video games, which explains why you're so good at the game. Third of all, how many times do I have to tell you? _Don't call me 'Suppi-chan'!_" he replied, glaring at Kero-chan. Kero-chan, however, just shrugged and got another video game to play.  
  
"Well, since you're leaving, can you drop by the kitchen and get me something to eat? I finished all the cookies that Tomoyo-chan made," he said, becoming engrossed on the video game as soon as he started playing. Spinel rolled his eyes once more and left the room to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat (There's no way he's going to listen to Kero-chan!). As he passed by the music room, he heard people talking in there. Deciding to check it out, Spinel flew over to the door and saw Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-sama arguing on the piano bench. Spinel chuckled inwardly upon hearing what he just called Tomoyo.  
  
_No matter how hard you resist, Nakuru tends to rub off on you in some way or another,_ Spinel thought, his eyes still trained on the two.  
  
"No no no, Tomoyo-chan, it's not B _sharp_, it's B_ flat_," Eriol-sama was saying. Tomoyo-sama groaned in frustration.  
  
"I can't do this Eriol-kun! I'll never get it!" she cried out, placing her hands on her temple and rubbing it. Eriol-sama took her hands away from her head and gave her a soft smile.  
  
"Yes you can. Just think of this as your music sheet in choir. See, this-" he took Tomoyo-sama's left index finger and gently pressed in on a piano key, "- is a C. And this-" Eriol-sama repeated the same on the piano key next to it, "- is a D." Eriol-sama repeated this same method on the piano keys, while Tomoyo-sama concentrated hard on remembering which keys goes with which notes. Once they were done, Eriol-sama looked at her again.  
  
"You think you get it now?" he asked. Tomoyo-sama nodded slowly, still concentrating on the keys. Eriol-sama smiled at her (which Tomoyo-sama didn't notice) and he instructed her to play something on the music sheet. Spinel Sun had to wonder why Tomoyo-sama couldn't see Eriol-sama was so - _smitten_ is the only word Spinel could think of – with her and that Eriol-sama couldn't see that Tomoyo-sama felt the same way about him?  
  
Spinel Sun, being the logical beast that he is, decided to analyze their little problem. Could it be because they're afraid of rejection? Spinel doubted it. Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-sama trusted each other too much to make them think that the other would reject them.  
  
Could it be because they don't want to ruin their friendship? Spinel snorted. If anything, Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-sama would rather be more than be just friends. Spinel crossed that out.  
  
Is it because they think the other's in love with someone else? Spinel had to think about that one. It's possible. Well, for Tomoyo-sama's part anyway. The reason that Tomoyo-sama and Eriol-sama are so close is because of his nasty break up with his former flame and teacher, Kaho Mizuki.  
  
Spinel remembered that time. Kaho and Eriol-sama got into another row (which happened quite a lot before they broke up) and for some reason, it became into the topic of Tomoyo-sama; how Eriol-sama was spending so much time with her and wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Kaho was his _girlfriend_ and not Tomoyo-sama. Eriol-sama immediately defended the raven-haired girl, and that was obviously the wrong thing to do because the next thing Spinel knew, Kaho was out of the door with her clothes, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Spinel cringed as the memory of that washed over him. He clearly remembered Eriol-sama sinking deeper into depression, and Nakuru and himself could do nothing but watch him. Nakuru, bless her soul (though Spinel would never admit it), did the only thing she could think of, and called Tomoyo-sama. Spinel watched in amazement as Tomoyo-sama came rushing through their door in less than 2 minutes and almost demolished Eriol-sama's door.  
  
Spinel snapped out of his memory and had to thank Tomoyo-sama silently once more for getting his master out of that misery he was in. He didn't know how she did it, but he was still thankful for it. Which brings him back to his previous question. Spinel frowned. He pretty much know that if Spinel mentioned Kaho's name to his master, he'd reply by looking at him with confused eyes and say, "Kaho _who_?"  
  
But does Tomoyo-sama know that? By looking at her, Spinel doubts it. He could read Tomoyo-sama like a book, and he can tell that Tomoyo-sama thinks that Eriol-sama is still hurting over Kaho. This hit Spinel as weird. Kaho and Eriol-sama's relationship was over _2 years ago._ Of course Eriol-sama would be over her, so why would Tomoyo-sama think he's not?  
  
_Unless… Tomoyo-sama doesn't want to get hurt by Eriol-sama because he's still supposedly pining over Kaho_, he thought. Spinel agreed with his thoughts. If there's only a way for Eriol-sama to take that away from Tomoyo-sama….  
  
Spinel slowly smiled. Disguising his aura (which he can't hide from his master), Spinel pried into his master's thoughts and acted as his conscience.  
  
_She's so beautiful… _Spinel heard his master saying to himself and had to stuff his paw in his mouth to keep from chuckling out loud.  
  
_She's a darling, isn't she? What are you going to do about it? _Spinel said to Eriol-sama. Eriol-sama, on the other hand, was too preoccupied in watching Tomoyo-sama play a piece in the piano to think that his guardian was in his mind.  
  
_What _can _I do about it?_ Eriol-sama's thought reached Spinel's head and resisted the urge to yell at him.  
  
_Well maybe, you can prove to her just how beautiful you really think she is, _Spinel said, smirking. Spinel had to fly away from the music room as soon as he saw Eriol-sama blush because Spinel knew he couldn't keep his laughter in anymore.  
  
_But what would she think? _He heard Eriol-sama think. Spinel's smirk grew wider.  
  
_You'll never find out until you try,_ he sent back at his master as Spinel reached the kitchen. With great effort, he got the fridge open and looked inside to find something to eat. He found carrot sticks and decided to take one. He was about to take a bite when he suddenly dropped the carrot stick at his surprise. Then Spinel smiled, realizing just what his master had just done.  
  
_I knew you could do it,_ was Spinel's last thought to his master before leaving his mind. He picked up the carrot stick he dropped and went over to the sink to wash it. Spinel doubt the thought of Eriol-sama still pining over Kaho still lingered in Tomoyo-sama's mind.  
  
_Well Spinel Sun, you're a better matchmaker than Nakuru, _he thought and chuckled, biting into his carrot stick before going back to the room to share his little adventure with Kero-chan.


	14. Eriol

_[peeks through to see if anyone's there] Hi everyone! I'm still in hiding from that angry mob, but don't mind me! Anyway, I appreciate all your reviews and I'm glad you all liked that chapter. I must say I enjoyed writing that chapter because it's funny to do Spinel Sun.  
  
As you all know, this is the second last chapter, so this fic is close to being finished. But don't worry again dear readers! You'll be seeing me more than you think, now that school's over and I have free time almost everyday (notice the world _almost_ there…) [hears noise] EEK! The mob's back! I have to go, but before I go, here's chapter 14! [Runs away]_

  
**Chapter 14: Eriol**   
**  
  
**Hiiragizawa Eriol stared at the roof of his bed, his arms spread out. He wasn't really staring at it, he was really thinking, and his eyes just happened to be looking there. Eriol was thinking about the raven-haired girl that was currently helping his moon guardian in the kitchen. Eriol chuckled, suddenly realizing that Tomoyo's the only thing in his mind nowadays.  
  
_I wonder why that is,_ Eriol thought sarcastically, turning to his side so his back was facing the door. Eriol didn't think he'd know how to live without Tomoyo if she ever left him. She already took so much space in his heart that if she left him without any reason, he'd probably die of a broken heart. Of course, Eriol's just exaggerating, but hey, he loves that woman. What can he do?  
  
Then Eriol's thought went to what Tomoyo's done for him. She was always by his side whenever he was angry, depressed, sad, happy… Everytime Eriol needed someone to talk to, Tomoyo was there to listen. Whenever Eriol was stressed from the world, Tomoyo's voice alone would soothe him until he felt like taking on the whole world, just as long as Tomoyo's there to support him. Even if Eriol was just bored and felt like bothering Tomoyo, she'd just laugh and go along with him to do something. But what Eriol loves most about Tomoyo is that even is she was just as busy as Eriol, and he would need her to talk, she'd put away whatever she was doing and would immediately be there for Eriol.  
  
_She's my angel,_ Eriol thought with a smile, then blushed at his thoughts. See what Tomoyo did to him? He's never been sappy before, and here he was, thinking the world of her. Suddenly, a thought hit Eriol that made him frown and sat up from his position.  
  
Tomoyo's done so many things for him, and yet, what did _he_ do for _her?  
  
_Eriol racked his brain for anything, but nothing came his mind. His blood suddenly ran cold and he immediately slapped his forehead. He's in love with Tomoyo, and what does he do? NOTHING!  
  
Eriol thought about telling her that he loves her and how much she means to him, but that wouldn't be enough. He wants to tell and _show_ her that she loves him and how much she means to him. But how? _How?!_   
  
Eriol didn't notice that the door of his room opened and that Tomoyo entered. He also didn't notice Tomoyo walking towards him, nor did he notice her taking a seat beside him, looking at him in concern upon seeing him frowning. He only snapped out of it when she spoke.  
  
"Eriol-kun, are you okay?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Eriol fought the urge to pull her towards him and never let her go.  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan," he said instead, giving her a smile. Tomoyo bit her lip, not knowing that this simple action drove him crazy.  
  
"Are you sure? Because you had a frown on your face, like there was something you forgot to do," she said. Eriol forced himself not to stare at Tomoyo's lips and concentrated on her beautiful amethyst eyes that he loved.  
  
"I assure you Tomoyo-chan, I'm fine," he said. Tomoyo gave him a long look before she gave him a smile.  
  
"As long as you're fine," she replied. Tomoyo flopped on Eriol's bed, doing a similar position as Eriol when he was lying down on his bed.  
  
"So what do you want to do before I leave?" she asked, staring at the ceiling. Eriol used this time to rack his brain once more to think of something to do for Tomoyo. Then his eyes lit up.  
  
"Do you want me to teach you how to play the piano Tomoyo-chan?" he asked, praying that she'll say yes. Tomoyo sat up, giving him a bright smile and bouncing on his bed.  
  
"Oh will you Eriol-kun?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Eriol felt his hear beat faster. He loved seeing Tomoyo so excited. He then grinned, took her hand (and ignored the familiar tingle that came everytime he touched Tomoyo) and led her to the music room. Once they were there, Tomoyo took a seat on the piano bench while Eriol opened the piano. When he sat down beside her, Eriol gulped. The piano bench wasn't that big, so Eriol and Tomoyo's legs were side by side. Eriol had never been this close with her, and felt guilty of the surge of pleasure running through his veins at the closeness the piano bench brought him.  
  
"Will you play something for me Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, and Eriol had to wonder if she was just as nervous as he was.  
  
_Probably not, seeing as how she's not even reacting to the leg-to-leg contact, _Eriol thought sadly. Will she ever feel the same way as he does about her?  
  
"Sure Tomoyo-chan," he said, and started to play. In the middle of the piece, Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, who had laid her head on his shoulder. Eriol felt his heart swell. Just when he thought that his love for Tomoyo couldn't get any bigger, she would surprise him with just by being there, and Eriol would fall deeper in love with her. Once he was done playing, Tomoyo lifted her head up and clapped enthusiastically.  
  
"That was beautiful Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed, her eyes twinkling once more. Eriol fought the urge to blush, but he knew it was a lost cause.  
  
"Thank you," he managed to say. He then snapped his fingers, and a music sheet appeared in front of them.  
  
"This is a simple piece, and when I play it, you'll follow my lead, okay?" he said. When Tomoyo nodded, Eriol took the alto spot on the piano while Tomoyo took the soprano spot. When Tomoyo made a mistake, Eriol stopped playing.  
  
"No no no, Tomoyo-chan, it's not B _sharp_, it's B_ flat_," he said, pointing at the keys. Tomoyo groaned, clearly frustrated.  
  
"I can't do this Eriol-kun! I'll never get it!" she cried out, placing her hands on her temple and rubbing it. Eriol took her hands away from her head and gave her a soft smile.  
  
"Yes you can. Just think of this as your music sheet in choir. See, this-" he took Tomoyo's left index finger and gently pressed in on a piano key, "- is a C. And this-" Eriol repeated the same on the piano key next to it, "- is a D." Eriol repeated this same method on the piano keys, while Tomoyo concentrated hard on remembering which keys goes with which notes. Once they were done, Eriol looked at her again.  
  
"You think you get it now?" he asked. Tomoyo nodded slowly, still concentrating on the keys. Eriol smiled at her, not caring if Tomoyo didn't see it. He pointed at a part of the music sheet.  
  
"Will you play this for me?" he asked. Tomoyo bit her lip again (Eriol gulped) and nodded. While she played the part, Eriol took this time to get himself lost in Tomoyo. Tomoyo was still biting her lip as she concentrated hard on the notes and the piano keys, her long, beautiful raven hair tucked behind her dainty ear. To someone, this might look normal, but to Eriol, he's never seen anything look so beautiful.  
  
As Tomoyo's fingers played across the piano, Eriol silently admired them. They were slender and graceful, just like their owner. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss it. Eriol fought the urge to blush again. He really should stop thinking about Tomoyo like that. She might not even return his feelings!  
  
_Oh but I wish she did, _Eriol thought. He shook his head and focused on Tomoyo once more. He'd worry about that later, but right now, he's not done admiring the beauty beside him, whose leg occasionally brushes up against his.  
  
_She's so beautiful… _Eriol couldn't help but think to himself. If he could get lost in her forever, then he'd do so without complain.  
  
_She's a darling, isn't she? What are you going to do about it? _His conscience said. Funny, his conscience never talked like that, but it didn't matter. With Tomoyo looking so breath taking, Eriol really couldn't think straight.  
  
_What _can _I do about it? _He thought, never taking his eyes off Tomoyo.  
  
_Well maybe, you can prove to her just how beautiful you really think she is, _his conscience replied, and Eriol couldn't help but blush at the thought.  
  
_But what would she think? _He thought, wincing at the horrible images that Tomoyo might do.  
  
_You'll never find out until you try, _his conscience said. Eriol hated to admit it, but he's right. At that moment, Tomoyo finished playing. She looked at him, smiling brightly.  
  
"I did it Eriol-kun! I played without any mistakes!" she exclaimed, bouncing happily. With his heart thumping hard on his chest, Eriol took a chance. He leaned towards Tomoyo and captured Tomoyo's lips with his.  
  
At first, neither Tomoyo nor Eriol moved at the kiss, but soon, Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck, responding to him. At that moment, Eriol's brain immediately shut off. At the back of his head, he could hear his conscience encouraging him, and Eriol obeyed by wrapping his own arms around Tomoyo's waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss.  
  
Eriol felt his love for Tomoyo break down like a dam and flowed through him. By now, Tomoyo was practically sitting on his lap, but he didn't care. All he knew was that if this is how it will always be everytime he kissed Tomoyo, then he'll do everything in his power to have Tomoyo in his arms forever.  


  
_[Tiptoes back] I managed to lose them again. Thank God! Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter. Very fluffy, if you ask me. Hope I didn't give you guys a toothache! Please RR and I'll see you all in the next chapter!  
  
[Someone's voice] THERE SHE IS!  
  
[Angel-twinklez squeals and runs off again]_


	15. Tomoyo

_Hi everyone! You know what I hate? It's summer and yet, I can't have time for myself. That's why I can't update as fast as I wish. Anyway, This is the end of _Falling in Love!_ I'm really sad and happy at the same time, because I've grown rather attached to this fic. It's my favourite fic, not to mention the fact that I've worked the hardest for… [Sighs] But it doesn't matter, because there's still more fics from me to come! [Grins] You know what? It's the end of this fic. I think I'll call Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol! Tomoyo! Come out come out wherever you are!  
  
[Eriol and Tomoyo pops out of nowhere]  
  
Eriol: [scowls at angel-twinklez] You know, there ARE other ways to call us. No need to call us like we're dogs or something.  
  
Me: You know what Eriol? I don't really want to talk to you right now [Eriol scowls even more]  
  
Tomoyo: Kawaii! The last chapter of _Falling in Love!_ [went starry-eyed]  
  
Me: And guess who's POV it is? [smiles mischievously]  
  
Tomoyo: [Looks confused] who?  
  
Me: YOU!  
  
Tomoyo: [Blushes] Angel-twinklez…  
  
Eriol: [rolls his eyes, and pretends to be innocent when angel-twinklez looks at him]  
  
Me: I hope you enjoy this chapter! [Looks at Eriol again before muttering something in Filipino]  
_

_

  
  


_**Chapter 15: Tomoyo  
****  
A/N: Beware of the fluff that's on the way! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
**

**

  


**Daidouji Tomoyo was on fire. She was literally on fire since there were no other words to describe what she was feeling. She was currently sitting on Eriol's lap (_now how'd I end up here? I was just sitting beside him awhile ago…)_, his hands roaming up and down her back and his lips exploring hers. She couldn't remember how any of this happened, but she's not one to complain.  
  
Eriol nibbled her lower mouth, causing Tomoyo to whimper. She was trying to grasp what's happening, but somehow, her brain just won't listen. When Eriol left her mouth and started attacking her neck, some of her senses came back to her.  
  
_Eriol's kissing me,_ she thought and gasped when Eriol found her sensitive spot. By the time Eriol came back to her lips, most of her senses had come back to her.  
  
_Does this mean he loves me? Or is he just caught up in the moment?_ This thought brought Tomoyo back to reality. She tried to pull away from Eriol, but his arms had tightened themselves around her. Tomoyo tore her mouth from his, but this only brought Eriol to kiss her neck once more.  
  
"Eriol," she managed to say. This did nothing to what Eriol was doing. Tomoyo tried again.  
  
"Eriol, stop," she said. Again, Eriol didn't listen. Deciding to do something, Tomoyo literally pushed him.  
  
"Stop Eriol!" she cried. Apparently, it worked since Eriol had stopped attacking her neck. Tomoyo took this opportunity to pull herself away from him and to walk to the other side of the room. Tomoyo could feel his questioning look on her as she moved.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, and Tomoyo forced herself to turn to him. He looked lost, and if the situation wasn't so serious, she would've laughed at him.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked him. When Eriol didn't answer, Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Look Eriol, you can't go kissing me when you feel like it because personally, I don't even know how you feel about me. Did you kiss me because you're in love with me or did you do it because you were caught up in the moment? Or did you kiss me because you know how I feel about you and you just want to get my hopes up only to drop me at the last minute?" Tomoyo took a deep breath, relieved to finally get that out of her chest. She didn't realize that while she was talking, Eriol had left the piano bench and was now standing in front of her. When he spoke, she nearly jumped, but quickly recovered.  
  
"You think I'm playing around with your feelings?" he asked. Tomoyo averted his gaze. Eriol reached out and turned her head so Tomoyo could face him.  
  
"You know I'd never hurt you," he said. Tomoyo felt tears welling up in her eyes. As she stared in Eriol's eyes, she knew that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?" she whispered. Eriol dropped his hand and ran it over his hair.  
  
"There are many reasons why I kissed you Tomoyo," he said. He paused for a moment, and Tomoyo guessed that Eriol was finding the right words to say to her.  
  
"But I'll tell you the most important ones," he said. Eriol looked around, and Tomoyo wondered if he was trying to take his time or he was thinking. Tomoyo's thoughts were broken, however, when Eriol turned back to her, and Tomoyo noticed a change in his eyes.  
  
"First, I've been wanting to kiss you since I could remember," he said, his eyes never leaving Tomoyo. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was partially listening to him. Most of her attention were on Eriol's eyes, and what had caused them to have this sudden change in them.  
  
"Second, you looked so beautiful sitting there on the bench that I couldn't help myself," he continued, now taking a step closer to Tomoyo. She never noticed as she finally recognized the change in Eriol's eyes.  
  
_It couldn't be… could it?_ She thought.  
  
"Lastly, I kissed you because I wanted to know how it feels like to kiss the woman I fell in love with," he said, and Tomoyo's suspicions were confirmed. Tomoyo felt her lips curving into a smile, and she was vaguely aware that Eriol's arms were now wrapped around her waist. In turn, she wrapped her own arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you too Eriol," she said, hoping that her eyes were showing half the love she felt for him as he was doing. Before she could think about it though, Eriol's lips were on hers again and all rational thinking Tomoyo had left was out of the window. They were _rudely_ interrupted, however, when someone coughed. Eriol and Tomoyo immediately jumped away from each other and turned to see everyone there: Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Terada-sensei, Naoko-chan, Kisaki-kun, Meiling-chan, Touya-kun, Nakuru-chan, Yukito-kun, Kero-chan and Spinel Sun (who was being held by Nakuru-chan and acting like stuffed animals, but Tomoyo noticed that both guardians were smirking at them).  
  
"How long have you guys been standing there?" Tomoyo asked, disbelief written all over her face. Nevertheless, she was smiling. Li-kun smirked.  
  
"Long enough," he replied, but he scowled upon laying his eyes on Eriol. Tomoyo noticed that Eriol wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
"How did all of you get in here?" he asked. A nervous laugh caused Tomoyo and Eriol to look at Nakuru, who was blushing.  
  
"Well, I came to ask Tomoyo-chan about something, and when I saw you two going at it like rabbits-" Tomoyo and Eriol blushed, "-I couldn't help it! So I called Sakura, who called Syaoran, who called Yamazaki, who called Chiharu, who called Rika, who called Naoko, who called Meiling, and before I knew it, all of them came rushing through our door and nearly trampled me, I might add, and by the time we all got here, you told her that you were in love with her and that Tomoyo-chan said that she loves you and you two started kissing, so we had to do something to get your attention and that's why Touya coughed to get your attention and here we are!" Nakuru grinned after telling her fast speech. Tomoyo looked back at Eriol, who was shaking his head but didn't look angry. Tomoyo looked back at their audience and noticed Sakura-chan holding a video camera. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"You've been taping the whole thing?!" she cried. Everyone turned to Sakura-chan, who sweatdropped.  
  
"I _had_ to capture the moment! It was SO KAWAII!" she exclaimed, and everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"My girlfriend's turning into Daidouji-san," Li-kun muttered, and yelped when Sakura-chan smacked him on the head and glared at him.  
  
"Okay, that's enough chitchat! We want to see some kissing here!" Meiling-chan exclaimed, causing the crowd to agree with her. Tomoyo turned to Eriol, who had a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"What do you say Tomoyo? Shall we give them what they want?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Tomoyo. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck, smiling cheekily.  
  
"I guess we shall," she replied, giggling. Her giggles were stifled when Eriol kissed her again, and the catcalls and cheers faded as Tomoyo melted in Eriol's arms. All that she was aware of was how it felt right to be in his arms and that's when Tomoyo knew that she would never want to be anywhere else but right there with Eriol.  
  
**The End  
**


End file.
